Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: The first movie...again? Yes. But this time it's for real. No removed scenes like last time. Jack and his partner in crime arrive in Port Royal to acquire a ship. But they certainly get more then they bargained for... Rated T for violence, swearing, mild romance and because it's about pirates. Jack/OC Norrington/OC-ish later. No Mary Sue OC. Review and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue and Begining

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Prologue

The HMS _Dauntless_ moved through the water proudly, heading to the Caribbean. The fog was thick. A young girl of twelve stood at the bow of the ship, singing quietly. She had dark blonde hair and was wearing a fancy lavender dress, indicating high status. ''…We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up–'' she was cut off when a sailor grabbed her shoulder. She gasped and turned around, her brown eyes widening.

''Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?'' the sailor, Mr. Gibbs, demanded. Just as she was about to reply, one of the ship's officers came over. He was young for his current position, only eighteen years of age and Royal Navy to the core.

''Mr. Gibbs, that will do!'' he scolded. ''She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words.'' Mr. Gibbs protested. ''Consider them marked. On your way.'' the officer said. ''Aye, Lieutenant.'' Mr. Gibbs replied and walked off, muttering. ''It's bad luck to have a woman on board too… even a miniature one.''

''I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate.'' the young girl said. ''Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop.'' the Lieutenant said sternly. The girl did not know the meaning of the last sentance. Mr. Gibbs mimed a hanging to help. She gasped.

A richly dressed and clearly important man walked up. ''Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter.'' he said. ''My apologies, Governor Swann.'' Lieutenant Norrington replied apologetically. ''Actually, I find it all fascinating.'' the Governor's daughter said. ''Yes. That's what concerns me.'' her father replied. Chastised, she turned away.

She looked at the ocean below and noticed a parasol floating in the water. There was also a piece of wreakage with someone lying on it. ''Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!'' she called urgently. Everyone nearby looked over the railing. ''Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard.'' Lieutenant Norrington commanded. Sailors used said hook and brought the child onto the ship. The Lieutenant bent down next to the boy. ''He's still breathing.'' he reported, straightening.

''Mary, Mother of God.'' Gibbs exclaimed. Everyone turned to see a burning ship. ''What happend here?'' the Governor asked. ''It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed.'' Lieutenant Norrington replied, though he didn't sound like he believed it. ''A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates.'' Gibbs said. The Lieutenant looked at him sharply but didn't reprimand him, he was thinking the same thing. ''There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident.'' Governor Swann said with a nervous laugh, he didn't sound too sure either.

''Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats.'' the Lieutenant ordered. ''Heave to!'' a sailor responded, taking action. Some sailors picked up the boy and moved him so they could work efficiently. ''Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him.'' the Governor said to his daughter. She nodded in agreement and walked over to the boy. Looking down at him and noting he was about her age, she gently stroked his cheek.

He gasped and woke up, grabbing her wrist. ''It's ok. My name is Elizabeth Swann.'' she said softly. ''W-W-Will Turner.'' he said weakly. ''I'm watching over you, Will.'' she said. He nodded and fell back into unconsciousness. She noticed something in his shirt collar. She moved it and saw a gold medallion. Curious, she examined it. A skull design was imprinted on it, along with other symbols. ''You're a p-pirate.'' she stammered in realization. She heard footsteps and noticed the Lieutenant coming towards her. She hid the medallion behind her back so as not to get the boy in trouble.

''Has he said anything?'' the Lieutenant asked her. ''His name is William Turner. That's all I found out.'' she replied, hoping he wouldn't notice how she was holding her hands behind her back. He nodded and turned to some men. ''Take him below.'' he commanded. They carried him downstairs. Lieutenant Norrington went back to his duty, leaving her. After he had gone, she took out the medallion and looked at it again. She looked up and saw a ship in the ghostly fog. A ship with a pirate flag...

Chapter One

Eight years later, Elizabeth woke up in her fancy, expensive canopied bed in her father's mansion. Had that been a dream? Or was a memory of her childhood? She got out of bed and went over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and hit a hidden switch, revealing a secret compartment in the bottom. Inside was the medallion, covered with a thin layer of dust. Despite that, it still glinted gold. She took it out of the drawer and put it on.

There was a knock on the door. ''Elizabeth? Are you alright? Are you decent?'' her father's voice came from outside the room. She gasped and rushed to get her robe, knocking over a chair. Hiding the medallion in the bodice of her nightgown, she hastily threw on her robe. ''Yes, yes!'' she replied. Her father walked in. ''Still abed at this hour?'' he asked. A maid opened the curtains, revealing the city below.

''It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you.'' her father said, looking at a box the maids were holding. He opened it with a smile. Inside was an expensive cream colored dress with floral embroidery. ''Oh, it's beautiful!'' Elizabeth exclaimed. ''Isn't it?'' her father agreed. ''May I inquire as to the occasion?'' she asked. ''Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?'' he replied. ''Go on.'' he added, wanting her to try it on. The two maids took Elizabeth behind the changing screen.

''Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today.'' her father said. ''The ceremony?'' she asked from behind the screen. ''Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony.'' he clarified. ''I knew it!'' she replied. ''Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!'' he said, referring to the title Norrington would recieve. The maids took the corset next, ready to put it on Elizabeth. ''A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know.'' her father hinted. She gasped as her maids put the corset on.

''Elizabeth? How's it coming?'' he asked, referring to the dress. ''It's difficult to say.'' she replied through gritted teeth. ''I'm told it's the latest fashion in London.'' her father said, hoping to please her. ''Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe.'' she said in a strangled tone as the maids tightened the corset. The butler entered. ''Milord, you have a visitor.''

Downstairs, a young man was examining a wall sconce when it broke. He hid it in the umbrella stand. Governor Swann came downstairs with the butler. ''Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again.'' he said. Will was now twenty, same as Elizabeth. He worked as an apprentice blacksmith. ''Good day, sir. I have your order.'' Will replied, holding out a case and opening it. Inside was a very well-crafted sword.

Governor Swann took the sword out and examined it. ''Well.'' he said, awed. ''The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may...'' Will said. He took the sword and balanced it. ''Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.'' he explained. He flipped the sword and presented it gracefully to Governor Swann. The Governor took the sword. ''Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?'' he said to Will.

''I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated.'' Will said. Elizabeth came downstairs, now fully clothed in the new dress. Both Will and her father stared. ''Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning.'' her father said admiringly. Will was too amazed to say anything. ''Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night.'' she greeted.

''About me?'' Will asked. ''Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?'' Governor Swann said to his daughter. She ignored him. ''About the day we met, do you remember?'' she asked. ''How could I forget, Miss Swann?'' Will replied respectfully. ''Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?'' she asked, hating people calling her by her title. ''At least once more, Miss Swann, as always.'' he answered, not wanting to offend her father.

''There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going.'' Governor Swann said. He handed Elizabeth a parasol. ''There you are.'' he said to her. ''Good day, Mr. Turner.'' she said to Will, annoyed at him. ''Come along.'' her father said. She followed him out. Will exited the house too. ''Good day...'' Will trailed as they got into the carriage. ''...Elizabeth.'' he finished, watching her leave.

* * *

So here is the prologue/first chapter. I am going to estimate Jack and Norrington's ages.

Ages:

Elizabeth=12(dream/past), 20(Present)

James Norrington=18(dream/past), 26(Present)

Remember to review, the more you do, the more I write and the faster the chapter are posted. Plus it makes me feel special. EDIT: I changed the ages, made Norrington even younger, edit date 10/25/2013.


	2. Welcome to Port Royal

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Two

We were approaching the harbor. The Captain was standing on the mast. He had long, dreadlocked brown hair with beads and trinkets braided into it, with a faded red bandana and brown tricorn hat on. His brown eyes were lined with kohl. I had dark hair that had turned slightly blonde from the sun and surf. My eyes are a dark, stormy blue, framed by dark lashes. I was wearing a brown corset top with wine colored laces over a frilly white shirt. A wine colored ruffled skirt that was longer in the back then in the front was worn over a pair of dark brown trousers tucked neatly into my black boots.

We knew the boat was leaking and tried to stop it. We noticed three pirate skeletons hanging from nooses, the forth noose was empy. A sign saying "pirates ye be warned" was on it. Both of us lowered our heads in respect for the dead. The boat sunk lower and lower until we simply walked off and onto a dock. ''What – hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock.'' the harbormater said. We looked at the sunken boat. ''And I shall need to know your names.'' he added.

The Captain pulled out three coins and placed them on the ledger. ''What d'ye say to three shillings… and we forget the name?'' he asked. The harbormaster smiled. ''Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Miss Smith.'' he said, closing the ledger. We walked off, the Captain stealing the harbormaster's wallet as he went. I smirked. We went off towards a millitary harbor.

At Fort Charles, cheerful millitary music played as the ceremony began. ''Two paces march! Right about face! Present arms!'' someone called to the soldiers. The soldiers obeyed, marching forward, turning and holding their guns out overhead. Captain Norrington walked down the tunnel formed by the guns. Elizabeth was watching, fanning herself. Her dress was much too tight and she was uncomfortable, though she tried to hide it. Norrington reached her father, who put a medal around his neck and gave him the sword. He unsheathed it and flourished it in a salute.

At the millitary dock, two soldiers stood guard. ''This dock is off limits to civilians.'' one soldier said to us. ''I'm terribly sorry. We didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately.'' the Captain said, trying to get past them. They stopped him. ''Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?'' he tried.

''Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.'' the soldier, Murtogg, replied. ''It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a... a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really.'' the Captain said, pointing at a bigger ship, then the ship we were near. ''Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed.'' Murtogg said proudly.

''I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the _Black Pearl_.'' the Captain replied. The other soldier, Mullroy, scoffed. ''Well…there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Interceptor_.'' he said. ''The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship.'' Murtogg argued. ''No, no it's not.'' Mullroy said back.

''Yes, it is, I've seen it.'' Murtogg said. ''You've seen it?'' Mullroy asked disbelievingly. ''Yes.'' Murtogg replied. ''You haven't seen it.'' Mullroy snapped. ''Yes, I have.'' Murtogg argued. ''You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?'' Mullroy asked. ''No...'' Murtogg said. ''No.'' Mullroy agreed. ''But I have seen a ship with black sails.'' Murtogg said. The Captain gestured to me silently and we slipped past the soldiers, who continued to argue.

''Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl._ Is that what you're saying?'' Mullroy snapped. ''No.'' Murtogg answered. ''Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor_…'' Mullroy trailed off, noticing that we had gotten on the ship and were at the helm.

''Hey! You! Get away from there.'' Murtogg ordered. ''You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate and miss.'' Mullroy said. ''I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat. Ship.'' the Captain said. ''We're really sorry.'' I said. ''What are your names?'' Murtogg asked. ''Smith. Or Smithy, if you like.'' the Captain replied. I frowned but nodded in agreement. ''What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?'' Mullroy demanded. ''Yeah, and no lies.'' Murtogg said. ''Well, then, I confess, it is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer our weasely black guts out!'' the Captain said.

''I said no lies!'' Murtogg said. ''I think he's telling the truth.'' Mullroy said. ''If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us.'' Murtogg snapped. ''Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.'' the Captain said. Both guards looked shocked and confused.

Music was playing at the fort party. Commodore Norrington walked over to Elizabeth. ''May I have a moment?'' he asked her. She nodded and followed him to the battlements overlooking the sea. She fanned herself rapidly. ''Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth.'' Norrington said. She chuckled half-heartedly. ''I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth.'' he said. She gasped. ''I can't breathe.'' she said weakly. ''Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself.'' he said, turning away to give her a moment. The tight corset and the heat were too much for her. She fainted and fell off the battlements.

''...and then they made me their chief.'' the Captain said to the guards, finishing a story he had been telling to distract them. SPLASH! We all turned in time to see a young woman fall into the water from the battlements of Fort Charles above... ''Elizabeth?'' Norrington turned back to her, only to realize with horror that she had fallen. ''Elizabeth! My God!'' he exclaimed, starting to remove his frock coat to dive in after her. He was restrained by his second in command, First Lieutenant Gillette. ''The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them.'' the Lieutenant said. Norrington ran down the stairs with his men, hoping to get there in time.

''Will you be saving her then?'' the Captain asked the soldiers. ''I can't swim.'' Mullroy admitted in embarassment. Murtogg shook his head, he couldn't swim either. The Captain sighed, he would do it himself then. ''Pride of the King's Navy you are.'' he said and handed them his pistol, sword belt and hat. ''Do not lose these.'' he warned and dove into the water. I watched anxiously, worried about the fallen woman.

Elizabeth sank slowly in the water. The medallion floated out of her dress and pulsed. On the docks, the two soldiers saw the water ripple powerfully. ''What was that?'' Murtogg asked. Mullroy shrugged. The wind picked up, causing the flags to wave harshly... The Captain reached the woman and took her around the waist. He swam to the surface. But he could not stay afloat because of her heavy dress. He unbuttoned it and took it off of her. Without its weight, they came back up.

He swam over to the dock. ''Ooh, I got her.'' Murtogg said, helping him get the woman onto the dock. ''She's not breathing!'' he said, panicked. ''Move!'' the Captain snapped, shoving them out of the way. He took out a knife and slit the woman's corset open. She began to cough up water, gasping for breath. I helped the woman sit up. She was quite pretty, with hair of a darker blonde than mine. Her eyes were a warm brown. ''Never would've thought of that.'' Mullroy said. ''Clearly you've never been to Singapore.'' the Captain commented. He noticed the medallion around her neck. ''Where did you get that?'' he asked her.

* * *

I re-wrote this chapter in my POV. Jack will be referred to by me as ''the Captain'' until his name is formally revealed next chapter. And I will still call him Captain, because he is my Captain, in later chapters. The outfit I wear is actually a real pirate costume I own and wear a lot for fun. As always, review. I cannot stress this enough. The more you review, the more motivated I feel and the faster you get your chapters. I could be really cruel and not type another chapter until I get reviews but I'm nice and merciful so I won't. You all are so lucky :P


	3. Arrests, Blacksmiths and More Arrests

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Three

The Captain asked the woman where she got the medallion she was wearing. Before she could answer, a squad of soldiers arrived. Their leader pointed a sword at the Captain. ''On your feet.'' he snapped. It looked bad, the woman was in nothing but a wet petticoat and her corset was off, held by Murtogg. I stayed quiet and off to the side.

A fancily dressed man who was clearly the Governor of Port Royal walked up and went over to the woman, wrapping her in his coat. ''Elizabeth. Are you alright?'' he asked. _Ah, so her name is Elizabeth. She must be the Governor's daughter. Oh, this is __really__ bad..._ ''Yes, I'm fine.'' she replied. The Governor noticed Murtogg holding her corset, Murtogg pointed at the Captain. ''Shoot him.'' the Governor said. I gasped. ''Father!'' Elizabeth exclaimed. She turned to the officer pointing the sword at my Captain. ''Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?'' she asked. _Oh, so this man is Commodore. He's the Great Pirate Hunter, Norrington. Oh no._

Commodore Norrington was taller than the captain. He had hazel green eyes, his powdered wig was fixed in a standard low millitary ponytail fastened with a black silk ribbon tied in a bow. His tricorn had several white feathers in it. Around his neck was a cravat and a gold millitary cross medal hanging from a thick red ribbon. He was wearing a navy blue and white frock coat with gold edging and buttons, long sleeves ending in laced cuffs. A white and gold waistcoat was under it, his belt just above his hips. Breeches went to his knees, below which were white stockings. His shiny black high-heeled shoes had gold buckles.

At Elizabeth's question, he put his sword away. ''I believe thanks are in order.'' he said politely to the Captain and held out his hand. The Captain smiled now that he no longer had a sword pointed at him and extended his hand. The Commodore pulled up the Captain's sleeve, revealing his P pirate brand. ''Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?'' he asked. ''Hang him!'' the Governor said.

Commodore Norrington turned to me. I didn't have a brand but I was still clearly a pirate. ''And you must be his accomplice, hmm?'' he asked. I nodded, no use trying to hide it. ''Yes, sir.'' I replied. ''Arrest her.'' the Governor said. ''Keep your guns on them, men. Gillette, fetch some irons.'' Norrington commanded. Gillette walked off to get the fetters. Norrington pulled the Captain's sleeve up further, showing his tattoo of a sparrow in flight. ''Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?'' he asked with a smile.

The Captain scowled. ''Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir.'' he replied. ''Well, I don't see your ship…Captain.'' Norrington said. ''I'm in the market as it were.'' Jack said. ''He said he'd come to commandeer one.'' Murtogg stated. ''Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir.'' Mullroy said, handing the Commodore Jack's stuff, who took it and looked through it. ''No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north.'' he said. He unsheathed Jack's sword. ''And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.'' he said.

''But you have heard of me.'' Jack replied smartly. The Commodore grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him towards Gillette, who had returned with two pairs of fetters. I was grabbed by a soldier and pulled along, too. ''Commodore, I really must protest.'' Elizabeth said. Gillette started putting fetters on Jack's wrists. ''Carefully, Lieutenant.'' Norrington said. ''Pirate or not this man my life.'' Elizabeth added to him. ''One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.'' he replied calmly. ''Though it seems enough to condemn him.'' Jack said. ''Indeed.'' Norrington snapped. Gillette finished with Jack and turned to me, about to put fetters on me when Jack smirked. ''Finally.'' Jack said and threw his chain around Elizabeth's neck.

''Jack!'' I said, shocked. ''No, don't shoot!'' Governor Swann exclaimed as the soldiers aimed their guns. They lowered them, not wanting to hit Elizabeth. ''I knew you'd warm up to me.'' Jack said to Elizabeth. He addressed Norrington. ''Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat.'' he said. The Commodore hesitated. ''Commodore!'' Jack prompted, tightening the chain around Elizabeth's neck. Norrington reluctantly took Jack's things and handed them to Elizabeth.

''Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, isn't it?'' Jack said to her. ''It's Miss Swann!'' she snarled. I couldn't blame her, I would be annoyed if I was being held hostage. ''Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'll be very kind.'' Jack said, turning her around to face him. She strapped his sword belt around his waist, putting his stuff on roughly.

''Easy on the good, darling.'' he said. ''You're despicable.'' she snapped. ''Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save ours, we're square.'' he replied. He pointed his pistol at her head and started backing up. ''Gentlemen, M'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!'' he said, shoving her away and grabbing me. He stomped on a lever and raised us into the air as a cannon dropped onto the dock.

''Now will you shoot him!?'' Governor Swann asked. Norrington hesitated for a second. ''Open fire! And not at the girl!'' he commanded. Shots flew at us but because we were swinging around, they missed. We landed on a platform. There was no way down. Jack solved that by throwing his chain around a nearby rope going down. I copied. ''Ahhhh!'' I yelled as we slid down the rope. ''On their heels!'' Norrington ordered. Soldiers shot at us as we landed on the ground. Jack put me in front of him and we ran away, dodging bullets. ''Gillette, Mr. Sparrow had a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it.'' Norrington said to the Lieutenant. Gillette sent the soldiers after us.

We hid behind a statue. The streets were now swarming with soldiers. ''Search upstairs. Look lively, men!'' one called to the others. After they left, we came out and ran into a nearby blacksmith's shop, owned by a Mr. Brown. We looked and there was a man sleeping in the corner. Jack poked him to see if he would wake. He didn't. Jack turned away, then yelled. ''Whoa!'' The man still didn't wake. Satisfied, he turned and grabbed a hammer, trying to break the chain. It didn't work at all.

Jack grabbed a red hot poker and approached the donkey. He nudged the donkey with it and it started walking. He put his chains in between two turning gears, the chain snapped in half. ''Jack, that was animal abuse.'' I said, frowning. He just grinned, happy that his hands were somwhat free.

We heard someone coming and hid. The doors opened and a young man walked in. He had brown hair in a loose ponytail and was clearly the apprentice blacksmith. He looked at his drunk and sleeping master. ''Right where I left you.'' he said with a faint smirk. He notice the hammer Jack forgot to put back. ''Not where I left you...'' he mused. _Damn._ The he noticed Jack's hat lying there. He went over to it, reaching out. Jack smacked the flat of his sword on the apprentice's wrist. _Nice going, Captain. _We stepped out of hiding, no use for hiding now.

''You're the ones they're hunting. The pirates.'' the apprentice said in a low, angry tone. ''You seem somwhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?'' Jack asked. ''I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates.'' the other man replied. ''Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse us?'' Jack said, turning to leave. The apprentice drew his sword. ''Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?'' Jack asked. ''You threatened Miss Swann.'' the apprentice hissed.

''Only a little.'' Jack replied. They parried swords. ''You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here...'' Jack said, stepping. The apprentice stepped in format. ''Very good. Now I step again. Ta.'' Jack said, sheathing his sword and going to the doors. The young man threw his sword at the doors, getting it stuck and barring the exit. Jack tried to open the doors and failed. He turned back to the apprentice. ''That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon.'' he said. The boy took the hot poker and started fighting.

''Who makes all these?'' Jack asked, noticing a bunch of swords. ''I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!'' the apprentice said. ''You need to find yourself a girl, mate. Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?'' Jack taunted. ''I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!'' he snarled. They jumped on a cart, still fighting.

The apprentice hooked a knife into a link of chain still hanging from Jack's left wrist and threw it up so it embedded itself in the ceiling beam, effectively restraining Jack. Jack hit a loose board, sending the younger man off the cart. While Jack was trying to get free, I drew my sword and dueled the apprentice. ''Come on!'' I said. He got back on the cart just as Jack got free and fell, throwing him up into the rafters. Jack and I smiled, but the apprentice cut free a heavy bag, which fell and sent us up there, too.

We jumped from beam to beam, slicing, stabbing, blocking and parrying. The apprentice disarmed Jack and pointed his sword at him. I attacked him and he blocked, knocking the sword out of my hand and sending it flying. ''No!'' I said. Jack swung down as we did and blinded the apprentice with sand. While the apprentice was shielding his face, Jack took out his pistol. ''You cheated.'' he said. ''Pirates.'' Jack replied. There was a banging sound, people were trying to break open the doors.

''Jack, soldiers.'' I said. ''Move away.'' Jack said. ''No.'' the apprentice replied. ''Please move.'' Jack pleaded, cocking his pistol. ''No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape.'' the apprentice snapped. Jack uncocked the pistol. ''This shot is not meant for you.'' he said. Mr. Brown came up behind Jack and hit him with a bottle. Jack crumpled to the floor, unconscious. ''Jack!'' I exclaimed, worried. BANG. The door was kicked open and soldiers burst in. ''There they are. Over here.'' one said. They surrounded us and pointed their muskets at us. I raised my hands in surrender.

Commodore Norrington entered with Lieutenant Gillette. ''Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of dangerous fugitives.'' he said. ''Just doing my civic duty, sir.'' Mr. Brown slurred. The Commodore looked at the unconscious Jack. ''Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away.'' he said with a smile. A soldier lifted Jack and slung him over his shoulder. ''Sir, what about the other pirate?'' a soldier asked. Norrington glanced at me. ''Gillette, put her in irons, please.'' he said. Gillette walked over with a pair of fetters. I tried to back away but was restrained by the soldiers behind me. Gillette held out the fetters and took my hands. I winced when he snapped the metal cuffs on my wrists.

''Come along.'' Gillette said to me. I reluctantly complied, following him out the door. We walked down several streets until we came to Fort Charles. The gates were closed and soldiers stood guard. Commodore Norrington walked up to the gates with the rest of us following. The soldiers saluted smartly. ''Open the gates, the Commodore has returned!'' one of them called to some soldiers inside. They manned the crank and the metal gates started rising. We walked into the lower inner courtyard. The stables were off to the side. Ahead were the double doors that led into the fort's interior.

Two soldiers saluted to Norrington and opened the doors. The hall was horizontal and lined evenly with oaken doors. Candles in metal holders were attached to the walls every few feet. A vertical hallway was several feet away, forming an upside-down T with the hall we were in. I guessed it led to the Officer's Quarters. The Commodore went to the right, his men following after. I stopped, not wanting to go any further into the fort. ''Come.'' Gillette said. A soldier placed his bayonet against my back. I started walking forward. After a several minutes, we came to a staircase leading down to the prison.

Jack had already been unceremoniously dumped on the floor in one of the cells. Gillette took the fetters off of me, as I would hardly be dangerous now. Commodore Norrington took a ring of keys and unlocked another cell. I hesitated at the door, refusing to obey the unspoken command. Norrington sighed and gave me a gentle push, forcing me into the cell. He closed the door and locked it.

After they went back upstairs, I glanced around. In the other cells farther off, there were several seedy looking prisoners. Jack was in the cell next to mine. He was still unconscious, lying on the floor where they had dropped him. I sighed and went to the back of my cell, where I sat down on the stone ledge, staring at the door. _Great. Just great. I've been caught by the Pirate Hunter, Commodore Norrington. This is not good at all._ Norrington was infamous and feared among us pirates. He had caught more pirates than anyone else and sent them to the gallows. He very young to obtain the high rank of Commodore. Of course, back when I heard of him, he was at the rank of Captain. He had just been promoted today, in fact.

At least an hour passed, judging by the sun. It was now one 'o clock. Jack woke up lying on a cold, hard something. He realized with dismay and horror that he was in the prison of Fort Charles. A sharp pain spiked through his head when he tried to move. He closed his eyes, grimacing. How did he get captured? He couldn't really remember, everything was fuzzy. And where was his partner? Did she get away? Was she coming to get him out? A flash of memory jolted him. It couldn't be...did she get caught too? He called her, hoping she wasn't here. But her voice came from the next cell. So she did get caught.

''Alarise? Where are you?'' Jack's voice startled me. I hadn't realized that he had woken up, I had still been fixedly staring off. ''I'm in here.'' I said grimly. I turned, he was trying to sit up. ''Lie down, you were hit with a bottle.'' I said, noticing the grimace of pain cross his face. ''How long have I been out?'' he asked. ''A little over an hour.'' I replied.

* * *

_Italics_ represent the names of ships and the thoughts of me and some other characters. For instance, _Dauntless. _So, here's chapter three. It's longer than usual, so there you all go. I described some of the layout of Fort Charles. More layout will be revealed probably next chapter. Use them for reference. Anyways, review! Oh, I re-edited this chapter. By the way, my hands did not get put in fetters on the dock, Gillette was bout to when Jack put his chain around Elizabeth. The fetters got put on when we got caught at the Blacksmith's. Just wanted to make sure you all understood that. Sorry. And on the official site, somewhere it says that Norrington has hazel eyes.


	4. Attack on Port Royal

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Four

Night fell on Port Royal. Jack was lounging against one of the walls of his cell, as he had been doing for several hours now. I had been pacing in my cell, but now I paused to look out the barred window to confirm that night had indeed fallen. The other prisoners were trying to get the dog with one of the key rings to come over to them using a rope and bone. ''Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on.'' they said. ''You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move.'' Jack commented. ''Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet.'' a prisoner snapped.

In the Governor's mansion, Elizabeth was getting ready for bed. ''There you go, Miss.'' her maid, Estrella, said, putting a bed warmer at the foot of the bed. ''It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure.'' Estrella continued. ''I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it.'' Elizabeth said. ''Well, I meant you being threatened by those pirates. Sounds terrifying.'' Estrella said. Elizabeth hadn't really been afraid of them. ''Oh, yes, it was terrifying.'' she said sarcastically.

''But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say.'' the maid said. ''It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying.'' Elizabeth replied. ''Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too.'' the maid said slyly. ''That is too bold.'' Elizabeth said sharply. ''Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place.'' the maid said and left the room. Elizabeth took out the medallion. The candles went out... Meanwhile, Will was hammering a new sword. He stopped and looked out onto the deserted street.

On top of the fort, Governor Swann was walking with Commodore Norrington. ''Has my daughter given you an answer yet?'' he asked, referring to the marriage proposal. ''No, she hasn't.'' the Commodore answered. ''Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?'' the Governor stated. ''Bleak, very bleak.'' the Commodore agreed. ''What's that?'' Governor Swann asked. Norrington paused, listening. His eyes widened when he heard the whistling of an oncomming cannonball... ''Cannon fire!'' he yelled, tackling the Governor to the floor before the cannonball could hit them. ''Return fire!'' he ordered his men.

In the prison, Jack sat bolt upright, while I stopped pacing at the sound of cannon fire. ''I know those guns.'' he said, looking out his window. ''It's the _Pearl_.'' he said in a reverent tone. ''The _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors.'' a prisoner said fearfully. ''No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?'' Jack scoffed. I laughed at their expressions.

The _Black Pearl's_ guns were firing on the fort and town. In one of the fort's courtyards, the gallows scaffold exploded, sending wooden shards everywhere. Houses lost walls as fires started. The pirates were now coming ashore in boats. Will took a sword, a hatchet and a knife to fight the invaders. He ran out of the blacksmith's shop. A pirate was chasing a woman, who was calling for help. He threw his hatchet into the pirate's back. The pirate fell and Will grabbed the hatchet.

On the fort's battlements, Norrington was shouting orders to his soldiers. ''Sight the muzzle flash!'' he commanded. ''Aim for the flashes.'' a soldier told the rest of them. ''I need a full strike, fore and aft! Mr. Stevens, more cartridges.'' Norrington said. Cartridges were brought and loaded into the cannons. ''Let these demons both bite at this!'' Norrington snarled, directing more cannon fire at the _Pearl_. He turned to the Governor. ''Governor, barricade yourself in my office.'' he said. Governor Swann hesitated. ''That's an order!'' Norrington snapped. Governor Swann ran off.

Elizabeth looked out her window. Port Royal was being attacked, fires were raging and cannon fire echoed. Some pirates were coming to the mansion, storming the gates. They went up to the door. Elizabeth ran out of her room and went onto the stairs. The butler was about to open the door. ''Don't!'' Elizabeth said. Too late. He opened it. ''Hello, chum.'' a pirate said and shot the butler. Elizabeth screamed. The pirates noticed her. ''Up there!'' one said. ''Girl!'' another said. She ran back into the room, locking it.

''Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you.'' Estrella said. ''What?'' Elizabeth asked. Why would they come for her? ''You're the Governor's daughter.'' the maid replied. Elizabeth understood, they wanted her for ransom. ''They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort.'' she told Estrella. The pirates burst in and she distracted them. She hit one in the face with her bed warmer. The other grabbed her. ''Gotcha!'' he said. She smirked and dumped hot coals on him. ''It's hot! You burned me!'' he said. She ran out, dashing downstairs.

''Come on!'' the leader of the two said. Estrella ran out of the mansion while the pirates were distracted. They cornered Elizabeth. A cannonball crashed through the mansion and hit another pirate. The two turned to look and she ran under a chandelier just before it fell. She ran into the dinning room and locked the door. She tried to get her family swords out of the shield hanging above the fireplace but couldn't. Giving up, she hid in a cabinet.

The two pirates, Pintel and Ragetti, broke down the door. ''We know you're here, poppet.'' Pintel said. ''Poppet.'' Ragetti chimed. ''Come out… and we promise we won't hurt you.'' Pintel said. Ragetti looked at him questioningly, Pintel smiled. ''We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us.'' he said. ''Gold calls...'' Ragetti echoed. In the cabinet, Elizabeth pulled out the medallion and looked at it. She glanced up as Pintel opened the cabinet. ''Ello, Poppet.'' he said. ''Parley!'' she said quickly. ''What?'' he asked.

''Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain.'' she said. ''I know the code.'' Pintel said. ''If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete.'' she said. ''To the blazed with the code!'' Ragett snapped. ''She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code.'' Pintel replied.

In the street, Will was fighting with Grapple, a pirate with a hook. ''Say goodbye!'' he said, preparing to kill. Will ducked as a sign fell on Grapple. ''Goodbye.'' he said with a smile. Elizabeth was being taken towards the boats. ''Come on!'' a pirate said to her. ''Will!'' she called. He noticed her. ''Elizabeth!'' he yelled. He saw the same pirate he killed with his hatchet. What the...? ''Outta my way, scum!'' another pirate said, hitting him in the head. He fainted, falling onto the street.

In the prison, I screamed and ducked as a cannonball crashed through the wall in one of the cells, sending dust into the air. The hole wasn't in my cell or Jack's. The prisoners started to leave. One stopped near us. ''My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all.'' he said before leaving. Jack picked up a bone from my cell and whistled. ''Come on, doggy. It's just you, me, and my partner now. It's you and us. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur.'' he said to the dog that was cowering under a bench. The dog came over but a crash from upstairs sent it running away.

''No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't…'' Jack started but was interrupted by another crash. The prison guard was thrown down the stairs. Two pirates came in. ''This ain't the armory!'' one said. ''Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow.'' the other said. They spat at Jack. I glared at them. ''Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much.'' Twigg said, looking around the prison. ''Worry about your own fourtunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers.'' Jack said coldly.

The dark skinned pirate grabbed Jack by the neck. When the moonlight hit his arm, it turned skeletal! I screamed in horror. They looked at me briefly. ''So there is a curse. That's interesting.'' Jack said. ''You know nothing of Hell.'' the pirate said before releasing him. They left the prison. ''That's very interesting.'' Jack mused.

Elizabeth was rowed to the _Black Pearl_. Once on board, she looked around. A dark pirate noticed her with the other two. ''I didn't know we was takin on captives.'' he commented. ''She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa.'' Pintel explained. ''I am here to negotiate–'' she started but was slapped hard by the pirate. ''You will speak when spoken to.'' he said, raising his hand to strike her again. It was caught by another man, one who was clearly the Captain.

''And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley.'' the captain hissed. ''Aye, sir.'' the pirate replied. ''My apologies, Miss.'' the Captain said to her. ''Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal.'' she said. ''There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?'' he asked her. ''I want you to leave and never come back.'' Elizabeth replied. ''I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means no.'' he said.

She went to the rail. ''Very well. I'll drop it.'' she said, holding out the medallion. ''Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?'' Barbossa asked. ''It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England.'' she replied. ''Did you now?'' he asked. ''Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it.'' she said, letting it fall a little. The pirates gasped and lunged forward. She smiled.

''Ah.'' Barbossa said. ''You have a name, Missy?'' he asked her. Not wanting to be held for ransom as the Governor's daughter, she lied. ''Elizabeth...Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household.'' she said and curtsied. ''Miss Turner...?'' Barbossa mused. ''Bootstrap.'' several pirates said. ''And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?'' he asked. ''I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean.'' Elizabeth said. ''Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return.'' he said.

She gave it to him. ''Our bargain?'' she prompted. He walked away, gesturing to the Bo'sun, the man who had hit her. ''Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port.'' Bo'sun ordered. Elizabeth realized with horror that they were going to take her with them! ''Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren–'' she started but was interrupted. ''First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner.'' Barbossa said.

* * *

Here's a second chapter for you all today! You better be thankful I'm giving you double chapters. Next chapter is the jailbreak and the commandeering of the HMS _Dauntless_. Review and rejoice because I'll probably typing yet another chapter soon. Honestly, I spoil you people...


	5. Jailbreak and Commandeering

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Five

The next morning, Will woke up on the street. What happened? Oh, Elizabeth! That's right! They'd taken her. He dashed to Fort Charles to get help from the Royal Navy. Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, Lieutenant Gillette and several other Naval officers were meeting in a pavillion near the main courtyard. A map was on the table and they were all studying it with intense concentration. He ran up to them.

''They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth.'' Will said urgently. Commodore Norrington looked up with a glance that clearly said ''we know already'' with some annoyance. ''Mr. Murtogg, remove this man.'' he said. ''We have to hunt them down. We must save her!'' Will protested. ''And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it.'' Governor Swann said, worried about his daughter. ''That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_.'' Murtogg said, referring to the pirates.

''Mentioned it, is more what he did.'' Mullroy corrected. An idea came to Will. ''Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it.'' he said. Norrington sighed. ''No…the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies.'' Norrington replied. He turned back to the Governor. ''Governor, we will establish their most likely course…'' he started.

Fed up, Will threw his hatchet into the table, making a hole in both said table and the map. ''That's not good enough!'' he snapped. Norington looked up, eyes wide. Will mentally cursed himself. Throwing a hatchet at the head of the millitary forces stationed in Port Royal wasn't a good idea. He braced himself for whatever punishment was coming. The Commodore took the hatchet out of the table. ''Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions.'' Norrington replied calmly and took Will by the arm. ''Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth.'' he added in a low tone, handing Will his hatchet back. Will left the pavillion, heading to the one place he hoped to find help. The prison.

In the prison, Jack was trying to pick the lock on his cell door with a split bone. I watched dully. He had been doing this for several hours now. I hadn't slept well, having to lie on cold stone all night. ''Please...'' he pleaded softly. Footsteps sounded from above. Jack stopped and flung himself on the floor, pretending to be asleep in case it was a soldier coming to check on us. But it wasn't a soldier, it was the blacksmith boy.

''You. Sparrow!'' he said. ''Aye?'' Jack replied. ''You are familiar with that ship – the _Black Pearl_?'' the apprentice asked. ''I've heard of it.'' Jack answered. ''Where does it make berth?'' the other asked. ''Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?'' Jack exclaimed. The apprentice shook his head. ''Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is.'' Jack said.

''The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?'' the young man asked urgently. The Captain studied his nails. ''Why asked me?'' he inquired dully. ''Because you're a pirate.'' the apprentice replied. ''And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?'' the Captain asked lazily. ''Never! They took Miss Swann.'' the apprentice answered angrily. ''Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for _us_.'' Jack replied, stressing the ''us'' part.

''I can get you out of here.'' the apprentice said. I sat up straighter, the desire to get out of this cell was very strong. The blacksmith boy noticed. ''How's that? The key's run off.'' Jack asked. ''I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges.'' the boy replied, picking up a bench and putting under Jack's door. ''With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free.'' he explained. ''What's your name?'' Jack asked.

''Will Turner.'' the apprentice replied. ''That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?'' Jack asked, sounding very interested. ''Yes...'' Will trailed. ''Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring us from our cells I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the_ Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?'' Jack asked. Will shook Jack's hand. ''Agreed.'' he said. ''Agreed. Get us out.'' Jack said. Will stomped on the bench, the door came off its hinges and fell with a metallic clang.

He was about to the the same to my door but realized the bench was stuck. ''Now what?'' Jack asked. ''There's another set of keys around here.'' I said. Jack and Will looked at me, confused. ''You were unconscious, Captain, so you wouldn't remember, you were already in your cell at the time. But when I was taken down here, the Commodore used another set of keys to unlock the door for me. After he locked me in, he put the keys on that peg over there.'' I explained, gesturing at a metal peg on the wall by the stairs. Sure enough, there was a ring of keys hanging from it.

Will took the keys and unlocked the door. I ran out, accidentally bumping into Jack's fallen door, causing another loud clang and a horrid metallic scraping sound that made us all wince. ''Hurry, someone will have heard that.'' Will said. ''Not without our effects.'' Jack replied. We grabbed our weapons lying on a table. After we were ready, we walked upstairs. ''Do you know the layout of this fort?'' Jack asked Will and I. ''Only what I passed while they were escorting us to the prison.'' I replied. ''I know the basic layout.'' Will offered. ''Good. Lead the way.'' Jack said.

Will led us along the hall we'd come through before. Of course, Jack didn't see it, he was unconscious at the time. Will explained the layout of the fort. The Officer's Quarters were actually upstairs on the second floor, my guess had been wrong. The second floor was also where Commodore Norrington's office was. Most of the soldiers slept in the barracks outside. Also outside was the armory. The dinning room and kitchens were on the first floor, along with the hospital wing. Will opened the double doors when we came to them. There were no soldiers stationed there now. We couldn't get through the gates, too many guards. There was an entrance in another, smaller courtyard. We left through that.

We came to the beach and hid under a bridge as soldiers passed. ''We're going to steal a ship. That ship?'' Will asked, looking at the HMS _Dauntless_. ''Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term.'' Jack corrected. I smirked. ''One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?'' Jack asked. ''I'd die for her.'' Will replied. ''Oh, good. No worries, then.'' Jack said. We flipped a boat over and got underneath it. Then we walked underwater. ''This is either madness or brilliance.'' Will commented. ''It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide.'' the Captain replied. Will got his foot stuck in a trap and got it out. We climbed up the back of the _Dauntless_.

The Navy men were working. Lieutenant Gillette was also there. ''Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship.'' Jack announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing in shock. ''Aye! Avast!'' Will added, trying to sound pirate like. Jack and I shot him a ''you idiot'' look. The Navy men laughed at us. ''This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a young woman. You'll never make it out of the bay.'' Gillette said calmly. Jack pointed his pistol at the Lieutenant's nose. ''Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?'' Jack said to him. Gillette looked at the pistol aimed at him. His men started drawing their swords. He held up a hand. ''To the longboat.'' he commanded. He shot us a glare before turning on his heel and getting into the longboat with his men.

Meanwhile, Commodore Norrington was preparing to set sail to rescue Elizabeth. Supplies were being loaded onto the HMS _Interceptor_. His third in command, Second Lieutenant Groves, noticed Gillette and the soldiers in a longboat. ''Commodore!'' he said, pointing. Norrington looked where Groves was pointing. ''Sir, they've taken the _Dauntless_. They've taken the ship. Sparrow, his accomplice and Turner, they've taken the _Dauntless_.'' Gillette called from the boat. The Commodore took out his spyglass. Sure enough, Will Turner and the pirates were on his personal ship. He sighed. ''Rash, Turner. Too rash.'' he muttered. He looked at Sparrow through the spyglass. ''That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen.'' he said.

On the _Dauntless_, Will noticed the _Interceptor _set sail, coming towards us. ''Here they come.'' he said. Jack had a plan and quickly explained it to us. ''While they're searching this ship, we'll swing over to the faster one. Savvy?'' he asked. ''Aye, sir!'' I said. Will nodded. ''Get ready.'' Jack said. ''Aye, Cap'n!'' I said and rushed off, Will following. From the longboat, Gillette ordered his men. ''Bring her around! Bring her around!'' he said.

The _Interceptor_ caught up with us in no time. We grabbed grappling hooks like Jack said and hid. Commodore Norrington and his men boarded the _Dauntless_. ''Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges.'' he ordered. While they were bust, we swung over. Norrington noticed and whirled around. ''Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_! Now!'' he snapped. ''Quickly men!'' one said. Someone tried but fell in the water. ''Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves.'' Jack taunted. His soldiers fired at us, we all ducked.

Commodore Norrington was fuming. ''Set top sails and clear up this mess.'' he growled. ''With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them.'' Groves replied. ''We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines.'' Norrington snapped. ''Hands, come about. Run out the guns.'' Groves said to the men. ''We open fire on our own ship, sir?'' he asked. ''I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate, although I doubt it'll come to that. Now, I want a boarding party ready to capture them.'' Norrington replied. ''Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain.'' the helmsman said. Norrington cursed under his breath. ''That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen.'' Groves said. ''So it would seem.'' Norrington hissed.

We headed out to sea. Will was sharpening his sword. ''When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father.'' he commented. ''Is that so?'' the Captain said, disinterested. ''My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.'' Will said. ''I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill.'' Jack replied. ''Bootstrap?'' Will asked.

''Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him.'' Jack said. Will frowned. ''It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law.'' he said. ''He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag.'' the Captain said, shaking his head. ''My father was _not_ a pirate!'' Will snapped, drawing his sword. My hand went to the hilt of my own sword, prepared to defend the Captain. ''Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again.'' Jack said calmly. ''You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd have killed you.'' Will replied. ''Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?'' Jack said, spinning the wheel to move a sail, the yard catching Will and swinging him over the sea.

''Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with just me and my partner here, savvy? So...'' Jack said, bringing Will back onto the deck. ''Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?'' he asked Will, holding out Will's sword. Will took it. ''Tortuga?'' he asked. ''Tortuga.'' Jack agreed.

* * *

Ok, here it is. Just like I promised. I really need to stop spoiling you all. But I might still do it, maybe another chapter is coming? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? As always, review and tell me what you think.


	6. Arrival in Tortuga

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Six

We arrived in Tortuga, the pirate port of the Caribbean. Taverns and rickety houses lined the dirty streets. Drunkards fought and chased women. Tortuga was one of the only places a pirate was welcomed in the world. It was a far cry from the fancy city of Port Royal. ''More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?'' the Captain asked Will eagerly. Will grimaced. ''It'll linger.'' he replied. ''I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted.'' Jack said.

A red headed woman in a low cut red dress walked up to us. ''Scarlett!'' Jack called enthusiastically. She slapped him across the face and stomped off. ''Not sure I deserved that.'' Jack said, rubbing his face. A blonde woman wearing a low cut yellow dress walked up next. ''Giselle!'' Jack said happily. ''Who was she!?'' she demanded. Then she noticed me. ''And who is she!?'' she added angrily. ''What?'' Jack said. She slapped him and walked off like Scarlett. ''I may of deserved that.'' Jack admitted.

We went to the pigsty of the Faithful Bride, the Captain's favorite tavern. A gray haired man was sleeping with the pigs. _Who is this? A friend of the Captain's?_ The Captain dumped a bucket of water on him. He woke up, spluttering and cursing. ''Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!'' he growled. Then he noticed who had woke him. ''Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck.'' he exclaimed.

''Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.'' Jack said. ''Aye, that'll about do it.'' the man agreed. Will threw more water on him. ''Blast! I'm already awake!'' he yelped. ''That was for the smell.'' Will replied and I snickered.

We went into the tavern and Jack bought two mugs of ale. ''Keep a sharp eye out.'' he said to Will. The two of them went to sit in the back. Will stood guard, looking at me warily. I crossed my arms. ''Is there a problem, Mr. Turner?'' I asked. ''No.'' he replied. ''Look. I know you don't trust me, I can see the way you're looking at me.'' I said. ''Well, yes...'' he admitted. I nodded and went over to the Captain and his friend, a man named Mr. Gibbs.

Jack and Mr. Gibbs were talking. Mr. Gibbs had been dishonorably discharged from the Royal Navy for excesive drunkeness on duty. He was a pirate now. ''Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?'' he asked. ''I'm going after the _Black Pearl_.'' Jack replied. Mr. Gibbs almost choked on his ale. ''I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it.'' Jack added. ''Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_.'' Gibbs said. ''That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew.'' Jack said. ''From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one.'' Gibbs said.

''Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?'' the Captain said, grinning. ''Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?'' Gibbs asked. ''Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?'' he said, gesturing to Will with his head. ''The kid?'' Gibbs asked. ''That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?'' Jack said. ''Is he now? 'Leaverage' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you.'' Gibbs said. ''One can only hope. Take what you can...'' Jack said, toasting Gibbs. They clinked their mugs. ''...Give nothing back.'' Gibbs finished Jack's toast. They drained their mugs.

Jack rented us a room in the tavern. It was small, but enough to fit us. The Captain had his weapons on. I did as well, lying on the moth-eaten couch with my sword still strapped on. Will was lying on the floor, on the rug. His sword was next to him. We weren't taking any chances, Tortuga was not a place where you could let your guard down at any time. I lay awake for some time, listening to the others' breathing, they were already asleep. Soon my own breathing softened and I fell asleep too.

Meanwhile on the _Black Pearl_, Elizabeth was alone in a cabin when Pintel and Ragetti came in. ''You'll be dinin' with the Captain. And he requests you wear this.'' Pintel said, holding out a fancy dark red dress and a white petticoat to her. ''Well, you may tell the Captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request.'' she replied angrily. ''He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew...and you'll be naked.'' Pintel said with a smirk. Enraged, she took the dress from him roughly. ''Fine.'' she snarled and sent them out of the cabin.

In the Captain's cabin, food was laid out. Elizabeth was eating daintily, with proper manners. ''There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry.'' Barbossa said to her. She grabbed a pig leg and some bread, eating less daintily. ''Try the wine.'' Barbossa said, handing her a gold goblet. She drank it. ''And the apples? One of those next.'' he said, offering her one. She realized he wasn't eating anything. ''It's poisoned.'' she said, looking at it warily. ''There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner.'' he replied dismissively. ''Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you.'' she said.

He pulled out the medallion. ''You don't know what this is, do ye?'' he asked. ''It's a pirate medallion.'' she replied. ''This is Aztec gold...one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold...a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity.'' he explained. ''I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa.'' she said dryly.

''Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize...the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it.'' he said, giving the medallion to his pet monkey. She took a knife off the table and hid it while he was talking.

''There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece.'' Barbossa said. ''And the blood to be repaid?'' she asked with a bad feeling. ''That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye...yet. Apple?'' he said, holding an apple out to her with a smirk.

She got up from the table and stabbed him in the chest with the knife. He didn't die, nor did blood pour from the wound. He calmly took the knife out, there was blood on the blade but none elsewhere on his body. She gasped and backed away. ''I'm curious – after killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?'' he asked her, interested. She ran out of the cabin, horrified.

When she came onto the deck, she saw that the pirate crew were nothing but rotting skeletons! She screamed. Several of them decided to tease her and chase her around the ship's deck. She ran away from them and hid under a staircase. The monkey, now a decayed skeleton, appeared out of nowhere and screeched at her. She screamed and went back to Barbossa, who was waiting for her.

''Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing – not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh.'' he said, reaching a hand towards her. He stepped into the moonlight, turning skeletal.

''You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner. You're in one!'' he said, taking a bottle of wine and drinking it. The wine went right through him, gushing out like blood... Eizabeth ran back into the Captain's cabin, terrified. Barbossa slammed the double doors, threw the wine bottle aside and laughed. The crew laughed, too. He turned to them. ''What are ye looking at? Back to work!'' he said to them. ''You heard the Captain. Back to work.'' someone said.

* * *

I'm working on overdrive. SO many chapters are getting done, I can hardly believe it. Best be taking advantage of this while you can. Chapter seven will posted soon, perhaps even later today. I guess I'm doing the double chapter special this weekend, I don't know why... I need to slow down but this is pretty exciting for me so... see you all next chapter. REVIEW.


	7. To Isla de Muerta!

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Seven

The next morning, we had a short breakfast in the tavern. After we were done there, we headed out to the docks to meet up with Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs had done his best to get us a crew. We now stood in front of a line of sailors, ready for our inspection. Many of them were raggedly dressed. One was short but he stood at the ready. A typical motley pirate crew. ''Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot.'' Gibbs said to the captain. ''So this is your able-bodied crew?'' Will asked in disbelief. Jack nodded at Will. Then he walked up to a man with a colorful parrot on his shoulder. ''You, sailor!'' he said loudly. ''Cotton, sir.'' Gibbs said to Jack. Jack nodded to Gibbs and turned back to the sailor.

''Mr. Cotton...do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?'' Jack asked. The man didn't reply. ''Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!'' Jack prompted. ''He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how.'' Gibbs explained to Captain Jack. Cotton showed us that he had no tongue. The Captain winced. ''Mr. Cotton's...parrot. Same question.'' he said reluctantly. ''Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!'' the parrot replied. ''Mostly, we figure that means yes.'' Gibbs said. ''O'course it does.'' Jack said cheerfully.

The Captain turned to Will. ''Satisfied?'' he asked the young blacksmith. ''Well, you've proved they're mad.'' Will replied. ''And what's the benefit for us?'' a sailor with a wide brimmed hat asked. The Captain walked over to the sailor and took the hat off, revealing a woman with a very dark tan. ''Anamaria.'' he said. Her hand cracked across his face. ''I suppose you didn't deserve that one either.'' Will said dryly. ''No, that one I deserved.'' Jack admitted. ''You stole my boat! You and that partner of yours!'' Anamaria snapped, pointing at me. I smiled nervously. ''Actually–'' Jack started but she slapped him again. ''Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you.'' he finished. ''But you didn't!'' she said. ''You'll get another one.'' he said. She pointed a finger at him. ''I will.'' she said threateningly.

''A better one.'' Will said, helping the Captain out. ''A better one!'' Jack agreed. ''That one.'' Will said, pointing to the _Interceptor_. ''What one? That one?!'' Jack asked, outraged. We had worked hard to commandeer that fine Navy ship and he didn't want to give it up. Will gave him a pointed look. ''Aye, that one. What say you?'' he conceaded after a moment. ''Aye!'' the crew shouted. ''Anchors aweigh!'' Cotton's parrot chimed. ''No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir.'' Gibbs protested. I glared at him. ''What's that supposed to mean!?'' I said angrily. ''I didn't mean you.'' Gibbs said to me. ''It'd be far worse not to have her.'' Jack said, referring to Anamaria.

Jack made Gibbs First Mate of the _Interceptor_ crew. A storm broke out once we were in open seas. The crew struggled to control the ship. ''How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?'' Will shouted to Gibbs above the storm. ''Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?'' Gibbs shouted back. He turned to Captain Jack. ''We should drop canvas, sir.'' he said urgently. ''She can hold a bit longer!'' Jack replied calmly. ''What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?'' Gibbs asked. ''We're catching up.'' Jack answered with a smile on his face.

On the _Black Pearl_, Pintel and Ragetti came for Elizabeth. ''Time to go, poppet.'' he said. They took her out on deck, where her hands were tied. Barbossa put the medallion around her neck. Isla de Muerta was a grim, black island riddled with caves. They got into the longboats and started rowing towards one of the caves. Elizabeth wished she was home, away from these pirates who wanted to sacrifice her. She sent up a mental prayer. _Please, someone help me. Please..._

Cotton's parrot started singing. ''Dead men tell no tales!'' it sung as we passed the Ship's Graveyard. I glanced at the sunken ships around us nervously. ''Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage.'' Gibbs commented. _Well, most people who come here trying to get to the island are pirates, they aren't that honest but still..._ I looked at Gibbs sharply. He smiled apologetically. _The last thing we need are these morbid thoughts._

Jack closed his compass when he noticed Cotton staring at it. Will watched in interest. ''How is it that Jack came by that compass?'' he asked Mr. Gibbs. ''Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_.'' Gibbs replied. ''What? He failed to mention that.'' Will said, shocked that no one had told him that bit of important information. I already knew that Jack had been Captain of the _Pearl_. He had told me the story when I had joined him a few years ago.

''Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat.'' Gibbs said. ''Ah. So that's the reason for all the…'' Will said, acting like the Captain. I grinned at Will's antics.

''Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate.'' Gibbs said. ''Barbossa.'' Will said, figuring it out. ''Aye.'' Gibbs said. ''Yes, Barbossa.'' I said, spitting out the name like poison. I had never met him, Jack had lost the _Pearl_ way before I joined him, but I still hated the man for doing that to Jack. Will looked at me, startled by my sudden appearance even though I had been standing there the whole time.

''How did Jack get off the island?'' he asked. ''Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft.'' Gibbs explained. Jack had told me that story, too. I'm not sure I believed it, though. ''He roped a couple of sea turtles?'' Will asked, not believing it. ''Aye, sea turtles.'' Gibbs said. ''What did he use for rope?'' Will asked. Jack came up to us. ''Human hair...from my back.'' he replied. I grimaced. _That's gross. I did not need to know that, Captain. _''Captain! I didn't want to know that!'' I said, disgusted. He just grinned at me like he always does when he gets me annoyed, angry or upset in any way, shape or form.

''Let go of the anchor!'' Jack said to the crew. ''Let go of the anchor, sir!'' they repeated, doing just that. We had arrived. _Finally. Now we can give Barbossa what's coming to him. The bloody bastard!_ ''Young Mr. Turner, my partner and I are to go ashore.'' the captain said to Gibbs. ''Captain! What if the worst should happen?'' Gibbs asked. ''Keep to the Code.'' Jack said grimly. ''Aye, the Code.'' Gibbs replied, also grimly. We got into a longboat and started rowing towards the ominous, black island. The whole place felt evil. _What awaits us once we're inside that cave? Do I even want to know?_

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But it's a good place to leave off. Sorry to leave it one a cliffhanger but it must be done! So, with that... I begin writing the next chapter! Will it be done today? Will this be a triple chapter day? Maybe. I really can't say...You'll just have to find out, won't you?... So, drop me a review and make my day. I already have one review and it gave me the energy to write all these new chapters! Look how shiny they are... Weak pirate jokes aside, give me more reviews.


	8. The Blood Ritual

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Eight

In the cave, Barbossa's pirates were dumping their treasure onto piles of gold and jewels. ''Ten years of hoarding swag.'' Pintel commented. ''And now we finally get to spend it.'' Ragetti said. They dropped a chest full of fancy dresses. Both of them picked up parasols. ''Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men. And you can buy an eye what actually fits and is made of glass.'' Pintel said. ''This one does splinter something terrible.'' Ragetti admitted, rubbing it. ''Stop rubbing it.'' Pintel scolded. The Bo'sun walked by and rolled his eyes at them.

We rowed into the cave. On a ledge was a skeleton with a sword in its back. Obviously someone had betrayed him. ''What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?'' Will asked nervously, seeing the skeleton. ''Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind...is left behind.'' the Captain replied. ''No heroes amongst thieves, eh?'' Will commented dryly. I frowned. _Not all pirates were that way. Most, but not all._

''You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man and his partner in crime from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga...'' Jack said. We looked at the gold on the bottom of the little river we were rowing down. ''...and you're completely obsessed with treasure.'' Jack added. We got out of the longboat. ''That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure.'' Will said. ''Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.'' the Captain said. I nodded in agreement. Some poeple didn't care about gold.

The cursed pirates had already arrived. They were gathered in the main treasure cavern. Piles of gold and jewels littered the floor. A man who was obviously Barbossa was giving a speech. He had reddish orange hair and cold blue eyes. The Governor's daughter, Elizabeth, was wearing a deep red dress, standing on top of a pile of gold. She looked nervous and rightly so, they were going to sacrifice her! A stone chest was near her. The chest of Cortez. Its great stone lid was closed and I couldn't see the gold inside.

''Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end.'' Barbossa said. ''Elizabeth.'' Will said, seeing her. ''For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!'' Barbossa shouted. His men cheered. ''Suffered, I have!'' one with a wooden eye said.

''Punished, we were. The lot of us disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is...'' Barbossa started, taking off the chest's lid. ''...the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this.'' he finished, pointing to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck. Will scrambled up, upsetting some of the treasure we were hiding behind. ''Jack!'' he said urgently. Jack pulled him down. ''Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment.'' he said. ''881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last.'' Barbossa drawled. ''When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you two?'' Will acused. ''May I ask you something? Have we ever given you reason not to trust us? Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid.'' Jack said. ''I may be a pirate but I'm not a really bad person.'' I added, scowling. Will looked at me curiously.

''And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?'' Barbossa asked his men. ''Us!'' they shouted. ''And whose blood must yet be paid?'' he asked. ''Hers!'' they thundred, pointing at Elizabeth. A few made throat-cutting motions. Barbossa turned to her. ''You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples.'' he told her. He grabbed a silver hilted ceremonial knife. ''Begun by blood...by blood undone.'' he chanted.

Will hit Jack in the head with an oar. I gasped and glared at him. ''Why did you do that!?'' I demanded. He looked apologetically at me. ''Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage.'' he apologized to the unconscious Jack. _He overheard us talking about that?_ He started towards the ceremony, intending on stopping it before it could get any further. I followed after him, still angry with him but I did not want him to get killed. Besides, I had a plan...

Barbossa took the cremonial knife...and slit Elizabeth's palm. I breathed a sigh of relief. ''That's it?'' she asked him. ''Waste not.'' he said to her. He took the medallion off of her and smeared it in her blood. He then dropped it in the chest. The cursed pirates all waited in anticipation. ''Did it work?'' the dark skinned pirate that we saw in the prison asked. ''I don't feel no different.'' the one-eyed pirate said. ''How do we tell?'' his fat companion asked. Barbossa sighed and shot the the fat pirate.

''You're not dead.'' the dark pirate, Koehler, said. ''No. He shot me!'' the fat pirate, Pintel, said angrily. ''It didn't work.'' the one-eyed pirate, Ragetti, said sadly. ''The curse is still upon us!'' Twigg shouted. Barbossa looked at the blood on the knife and then turned to Elizabeth. ''You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?'' he asked her. ''No.'' she replied coldly. ''Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?'' he demanded. She refused to answer. Furious, he slapped her so hard that she fell off the gold mound and landed near the water.

''You two! You brought us the wrong person!'' Bo'sun said to Pintel and Ragetti. ''No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age.'' Pintel protested. ''She said her name was Turner – you heard her!'' Ragetti said. Will went up to Elizabeth and motioned for her to come with him. She took the medallion with her. I slunk after them. They got into the longboat and rowed away. I quietly swam after them.

In the caves, they were still arguing. ''I think she lied to us.'' Ragetti added. ''You brought us here for nothing.'' Twigg said angrily. ''I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg.'' Barbossa said. ''Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse.'' Koehler said. ''It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!'' a pirate said.

''And it's you who brought us here in the first place.'' Bo'sun said. They started advancing on their Captain. ''If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?'' Barbossa said, eyes glittering with anger. They all backed away. ''I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case.'' Koehler said. There were murmurs of agreement. Barbossa noticed his monkey pointing. He looked down, Elizabeth was gone! ''The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!'' he shouted. ''No oars here. Where's the oars?'' a pirate asked. ''The oars have gone missing. Find them!'' Bo'sun snapped.

Ragetti spotted Jack, who had woken up to discover that his partner and Will were not there. ''You.'' Ragetti said. ''You're supposed to be dead!'' Pintel added. ''Am I not?'' Jack asked. He looked down at himself. ''Oh.'' he said. They shook their heads and pointed their pistols at him. ''Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili... parsnip, pasley, par partner, partner...'' Jack said, struggling to find the word he was looking for. ''Parley?'' Ragetti suggested. ''Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!'' Jack said. ''Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!'' Pintel growled. ''That would be the French.'' Jack replied.

Elizabeth boarded the _Interceptor_. She frowned when she saw the crew. ''Not more pirates.'' she moaned. ''Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth.'' Mr. Gibbs said. She turned to face him. ''Mr. Gibbs?'' she asked, recognition on her face. _She knows him?_ Will came up next, followed by me. ''Hey, boy, where be Jack?'' Gibbs asked Will. ''Jack? Jack Sparrow!?'' Elizabeth exclaimed. ''He fell behind.'' Will said. I gasped. _No! I forgot that he was still in the caves. _''We have to go back!'' I said. Elizabeth turned and saw me, shocked and angry at the sight of one of the pirates who had held her hostage. ''You. You wretched pirate!'' she said angrily. Will took her hand and led her belowdecks.

''Keep to the Code.'' Gibbs said sadly. ''No! We can't leave without the Captain!'' I said. ''Calm down.'' Gibbs said gently. ''Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies.'' Anamaria called to the crew. ''No, I won't let you!'' I yelled. ''Someone take her belowdecks.'' Gibbs said. Some crew members grabbed me. I thrashed, protesting. ''We can't leave Jack! We can't leave the Captain in the caves! Barbossa will kill him!'' I yelled in outrage. They didn't let go. ''I hate you!'' I screamed as they dragged me downstairs.

In the caves, Jack was taken to Barbossa, who was shocked to see him alive. ''How the blazes did you get off that island?'' he asked. ''When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.'' Jack replied. ''Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him.'' Barbossa said. The pirates grinned and pointed their pistols at Jack. ''The girl's blood didn't work, did it?'' Jack asked. ''Hold your fire!'' Barbossa said. His men reluctantly lowered their weapons. ''You know whose blood we need?'' Barbossa asked Jack. ''I know whose blood ye need.'' Jack replied.

Belowdecks on the _Interceptor_, Elizabeth was sitting at a table, trying to bandage her cut palm. Will was sitting opposite from her. I was sitting on the floor, head bowed. I was still furious at the crew for leaving Captain Jack. ''What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?'' Elizabeth asked in disgust. ''Pirate. Here. Let me.'' Will said, starting to bandage her hand. ''Thank you.'' she said. ''You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?'' he asked. ''I don't know.'' she said, wincing and pulling her hand away. ''I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough.'' he apologized. ''No...I mean yes, they are but... but don't stop.'' she said. ''Elizabeth.'' he murmured. She pulled out the medallion.

''It's yours.'' she said. ''I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?'' he asked her. ''Because I was afraid you were a pirate. That would have been awful.'' she replied. I looked up but said nothing. ''It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood...my blood...the blood of a pirate.'' Will realized in horror. ''Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.'' she said. He slammed the medallion on the table. Thinking his anger was directed at her, Elizabeth got up and left.

In the Captian's cabin on the _Black Pearl_, Jack and Barbossa were negotiating. ''So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?'' Barbossa asked. ''No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?'' Jack replied. ''But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need.'' Barbossa said.

''Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore...my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although...I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you.'' Jack said, bitting into an apple. ''Funny ol' world, innit?'' he added, offering Barbossa an apple. The Bo'sun came in. ''Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_.'' he said. Barbossa left the cabin.

Jack ran after him, standing in front of him, blocking the _Interceptor_ from view. ''I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?'' Jack offered, not wanting bloodshed. ''Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead.'' Barbossa replied. He turned to the Bo'sun. ''Lock him in the brig.'' he said. He threw away the apple.

* * *

Wow! Three chapters in one day. I'm on a roll! Please don't think my OC was trying to leave Jack or is childish. You see, I was angry at Will but still concerned for his wellbeing, so I went to make sure he didn't fail the rescue mission and get killed. I was worried about that and accidentally forgot about Captain Jack. When I realized we'd left him, I tried to get the others to help him, but they kept to the Code. I got angry and started yelling at them, so they restrained me and took me belowdecks to calm down. It was not a tantrum or anything like that. I was worried about Jack, my captain and best friend. Glad that's cleared up. So, review and all that good stuff.


	9. Battle With the Black Pearl

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Nine

I was on deck and, like the crew, noticed the _Black Pearl_ coming. ''Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got.'' Mr. Gibbs called to the crew. Elizabeth noticed the crew running around and walked up to us. ''What's happening?'' she asked. ''The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us.'' Anamaria answered, looking out at the approaching ship. ''This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!'' Elizabeth protested. ''You can tell them that after they've caught us.'' Anamaria said. ''We're shallow on the draft, right?'' Elizabeth asked. ''Aye.'' Anamaria replied. ''Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?'' the Governor's daughter asked. ''We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough.'' Gibbs agreed. ''Lighten the ship, stem to stern!'' Anamaria ordered. ''Anything that we can afford to lose...see that it's lost.'' Gibbs added.

On the _Black Pearl_, the Bo'sun took Jack to the brig. He shoved Jack into the cell and locked him in. Jack sloshed in the water on the floor. ''Apparently there's a leak.'' he commented. The Bo'sun went back upstairs. ''Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps.'' Barbossa shouted. The gun ports were opened and the Jolly Roger was raised. They were ready for battle with the crew of the _Interceptor_.

Barrels were tossed over the side of the _Interceptor _to make it sail faster. Will looked out at the _Black Pearl_ and saw the oars. He stopped a cannon from being tossed overboard. ''We're gonna need that.'' he said. Anamaria saw the oars as well. ''It was a good plan...up 'till now.'' she said to Elizabeth. ''Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!'' Will said. ''With what?'' Anamaria asked. ''Anything. Everything! Anything we have left.'' Will replied.

''Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!'' Gibbs ordered. The crew began to load the cannons with cutlery and other things, including Gibbs's canteen. Then Mr. Gibbs noticed another problem.''The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target.'' he said grimly. ''Lower the anchor on the right side.'' Elizabeth said. No one moved. ''On the starboard side!'' she corrected. ''It certainly has the element of surprise.'' Will said. I agreed, it was a great idea. _Where did the Governor's daughter learn sailing from?_ ''You're daft, lady! You both are!'' Anamaria said. ''Do it!'' I said. ''Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!'' Gibbs yelled. The starboard anchor was lowered, jerking the ship. ''Let go!'' Elizabeth said to Anamaria, who was holding the wheel. Anamaria let go and the ship swung around.

Barbossa saw what we were doing. ''They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars.'' he shouted. The starboard oars were put away. ''Hard to port!'' the Bo'sun repeated the Captain's order to the crew. The _Black Pearl_ came alongside of the _Interceptor_. ''Keep us steady now. Now!'' Will called. ''Fire!'' Barbossa yelled. ''Fire!'' I ordered. ''Fire all!'' Elizabeth said. We began to exchange cannon fire with the _Pearl_. BOOM. BOOM. BOOOOOOM!

Jack was in the brig when a hole was shot through the hull. ''Stop blowing holes in my ship!'' he shouted in outrage. How dare they blow holes in his precious ship!? Then he noticed that the cannon shot busted the lock on his cell door. He smiled and grabbed Gibbs's canteen, which was strangely on the floor. He was delighted that he could get out of the brig.

On the _Interceptor_, we were running out of ideas. ''We could use a few more ideas, lass.'' Gibbs said to Elizabeth. ''Your turn.'' she replied grimly, out of useful ideas at the moment. ''We need us a devil's dowry.'' Gibbs said. Anamaria grabbed Elizabeth. I gasped and frowned in disapproval. ''We'll give them her.'' Anamaria said, pointing a pistol at the Governor's daughter. ''She's not what they're after.'' Will said. Elizabeth looked down, only to remember that the medallion wasn't on her neck. ''The medallion.'' she gasped. Will went belowdecks to get it.

''Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels at the ready. Prepare to board!'' Barbossa called. Pintel and Ragetti fired a chainshot that severed one of our masts and brought it crashing down. Grappling hooks were thrown. ''Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!'' Barbossa shouted. His men began to board our ship. Will was belowdecks when our mast fell on top of the hatch, trapping him. ''Hey! Hey! Below!'' he called. Jack emerged from belowdecks on the _Pearl_ and took a rope from a pirate. ''Thanks very much.'' he said. He swung onto the _Interceptor_. ''Jack!'' Gibbs exclaimed. Jack handed him the empty canteen. ''Bloody empty.'' he said crossly.

Elizabeth was busy trying to fight off a pirate. I ran to her aid. He grabbed her and was about to bring his sword down. I was prepared to jump in front of her to block the blow with my body but someone hit the pirate away. ''That's not very nice.'' the person said. I recognized him, I would recognize my Captain anywhere! Relief flooded through me in an emotional torrent.

''Jack!'' I said happily. I hugged him. ''I thought you were dead! Oh my God, I'm so glad you're alright!'' I said. He smiled at me and hugged me back. Then he turned to Elizabeth. ''Where's the medallion?'' he asked her. She raised her hand to hit him, anger shining in her brown eyes. This was the man who had held her hostage and caused her so much grief, so in a way, I didn't blame her. ''Wretch!'' she hissed. He caught her wrist. ''Ahh. Where's dear William?'' he asked. Her eyes widened. ''Will...'' she said. She saw him trapped beneath the hatch. Water was filling up the rooms below. Will was in danger of drowning. ''Will!'' she exclaimed, running over to the hatch. ''Elizabeth!'' he said, relieved. Jack saw the monkey with the medallion and ran after it, leaving her to help Will.

Elizabeth tried to move the mast off the hatch. She couldn't budge it. I went over to help. She looked at me distrustfully but allowed me to try. We heaved and pulled but to no avail. ''I can't move it!'' she said to Will. Some pirates came up and grabbed us. ''Let go of me!'' I shouted, kicking at them. They dragged us off. Elizabeth struggled. ''Will!'' she called. ''Elizabeth!'' Will shouted desperately.

Jack tried to get the medallion from the monkey but it gave Barbossa the medallion. He smiled. ''Why, thank you, Jack.'' he said. Jack frowned. ''You're welcome.'' he said glumly. ''Not you. We named the monkey Jack. Gents, our hope is restored!'' Barbossa said to his men, holding up the medallion. They cheered. The pirates still on the _Interceptor_ lit the trail of gunpowder they made leading to the the powder kegs while Will struggled to escape the flooded room belowdecks.

We were tied to the _Black Pearl's_ mainmast. ''If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters.'' Pintel threatened. Elizabeth and I slipped out of our bonds just as the _Interceptor_ exploded and sunk. ''Will!'' she screamed. ''Will...'' I whispered. I had actually come to like him and considered him a friend. Seeing the ship blow up with him on it was heart-wrenching. Anger at the person who did this burned in me like a raging fire.

We angrily stalked up to Barbossa. Elizabeth attacked him. ''You've got to stop it! Stop it!'' she yelled at him. ''You murdering git!'' I snarled, raising a hand to strike him. Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth and caught my wrist. Barbossa looked at me. ''What a fiery girl ye are.'' he commented. I tried to wrench myself out of his grasp. He smirked and motioned for two pirates to hold me. I fought, kicking and elbowing them. ''Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor.'' he said to Elizabeth, pushing her to the crew. They eagerly grabbed her. She screamed, trying to get away.

Just as all seemed lost, a familiar young man jumped onto the ship's railing. ''Barbossa!'' he said. ''Will.'' Elizabeth and I said, relieved. ''She goes free.'' Will declared, pointing a pistol at Barbossa. ''What's in your head, boy?'' he asked. ''She goes free.'' Will said again, with more menace in his tone. ''You've only got one shot, and we can't die.'' Barbossa taunted. ''Don't do anything stupid.'' Jack, who was being help captive too, said. ''You can't. I can.'' Will said, pointing the pistol at himself. ''Like that.'' Jack said with a sigh.

''Who are you?'' Barbossa asked Will. ''No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch.'' Jack said to Barbossa. ''My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins.'' Will said. ''He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us.'' Ragetti said. ''On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, kill myself and be lost to Davy Jones's Locker.'' Will said, cocking the pistol. I winced at the sound. _Please, Will. Don't pull the trigger. Please... _''Name your terms, Mr. Turner.'' Barbossa said finally. I exhaled and realized that I had been holding my breath.

''Elizabeth goes free.'' Will said. ''Yes, we know that one. Anything else?'' Barbossa asked. Jack frantically began pointing at himself. ''And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed, along with her.'' Will added, gesturing at me. _Thank you, Will._ I shot a grateful look, which he caught. ''Agreed.'' Barossa drawled. Will lowered the pistol away from his head and stepped off of the railing. Jack frowned and I wanted to go to him but I was being held by two of Barbossa's pirates at the moment and couldn't get free, no matter how much I struggled.

* * *

Here's the ninth chapter. Thanks you to those who reviewed. I sent you something by PM. Oh, my character's back story will be revealed in the island part, so look forward to that! The recent reviews I got were asking about that so here's the answer. Once again, many thanks to the reviewers and see you next chapter. I'm glad that I can write Fanfictions and brighten peoples' days.


	10. Marooned, Alarise's Past Revealed

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Ten

The pirates were delighted to have a show to watch. Elizabeth was being forced to walk the plank. ''Go on, poppet, go! Walk the plank!'' Pintel said. ''Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!'' Will said angrily. This wasn't part of the deal. Barbossa turned to him. ''Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where.'' he snarled. Will was gagged by the pirates holding him. I was being held too, of course, forced to watch. I was angry that I couldn't do anything.

''Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?'' Barbossa said, leering at Elizabeth. ''Aye.'' the crew agreed. ''So I'll be having that dress back before you go.'' Barbossa said. Jack looked at Koehler. ''I always liked you.'' he said. Elizabeth glared at Barbossa but took off the red dress and threw it at him spitefully. She was now wearing only the petticoat. The pirates whistled at her mockingly. ''It goes with your black heart.'' she snapped. He caught it and pressed it to his face. ''Ooh, it's still warm.'' he commented. There were laughs from the crew. ''Off you go! Come on!'' a pirate said. She looked down at the water. ''Too long!'' the Bo'sun said and stomped on the plank. The Governor's daughter fell off with a startled scream.

Jack was next. ''I'd really rather hoped we were past all this.'' he said. ''Jack... Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip.'' Barbossa said, pointing at an island. ''I did notice.'' Jack replied. ''Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it.'' Barbossa said, brandishing a sword at Jack's throat. ''Off you go.'' he added. ''Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot.'' Jack said. ''By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward.'' Barbossa said. The pistol was given to him.

''Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman…would give us a pair of pistols.'' Jack said. ''It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself.'' Barbossa said. ''And what are you going to do with me partner?'' Jack asked, looking at me. Barbossa leered at me. ''Ah. Your partner.'' he said. He turned to the crew. ''Go get it.'' he said. Two crewmen went off and came back with a fancy deep purple dress. ''Does this strike your fancy, my fiery lass?'' Barbossa asked me. _He wants me! He can't have Elizabeth so he wants me instead!_

''I don't belong to you.'' I hissed. ''Someone give me another sword.'' Barbossa said. A sword was brought. ''This is for you.'' he said to me and threw it in the water. Then he threw Jack's weapons in the water. Jack jumped off the plank. ''Do you want to go with them?'' Barbossa asked me. I nodded, looking scornfully at the fancy purple dress. _I'm not going to give you the pleasure of seeing me in it._ ''Throw her over, lads.'' Barbossa said. Someone shoved me off the plank. SPLASH.

Jack, Elizabeth and I swam to the island. Jack took the ropes off his hands. ''That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship.'' he grumped. He went off towards the trees. ''But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then.'' Elizabeth said, following him along with me. ''To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl _is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice–unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him.'' Jack said, taking a pause to look down her bodice. _Jack..._ He knocked on a palm tree and walked four paces before jumping up and down.

''But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?'' she asked. He sighed. ''Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time...'' he started, opening a secret door in the sand and going downstairs. ''...the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably...have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that.'' he finished, climbing out of the celler with three bottles of rum.

''So that's it then? That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!'' Elizabeth demanded. He handed her a bottle of rum. ''Welcome to the Caribbean, love.'' he said to her and walked away. I wasn't suprised, the turtle story was too good to be true. And I knew that Jack liked to tell outrageous stories full of embellishments. She looked at the bottle in her hand and then she headed back to the beach.

Jack was sitting on the sand, cleaning his pistol. I knew better than to disturb the Captain when he did that. He didn't like it when someone interrupted him when he was doing it. I nodded briefly at him before wandering over to a random spot away from the ''main area'' of the island. I heard footsteps. I looked up in surprise and saw Elizabeth. She sat down next to me. ''Yes?'' I asked.

''I never learned your name.'' she said. ''Alarise.'' I replied. ''That isn't a common name, is it?'' she inquired. I shook my head. ''No, it isn't. It wasn't actually my given name.'' I answered. She looked confused. ''Then why...?'' she asked. ''Because I wanted to change it. I couldn't stand what I once was.'' I replied. ''How did you meet Jack?'' she asked, curious. I sighed. I really didn't want to bring up my past, but I supposed I owed it to her, after all the trouble the Captain and I caused. And maybe getting it out would make it less painful.

''I was born into a poor household. My name was Catherine Johnson. My parents struggled to bring in money. Then we went into debt. My parents sold me off to make money. I was forced to work long, hard hours everyday. I was pratically a slave. I sure was treated like one. Then, at the age of seventeen, a man came up to me. He told me that he was a pirate. He offered to take me on as crew, away from my forced servitude. I was skeptical. I didn't want to break any laws. He left me to think it over. I was going to refuse. I wasn't going to become a criminal. But things just got much worse. I realized that it didn't matter anymore. I had to leave this terrible nightmare I was living.'' I said, then paused. _No. Here it comes..._

The memories that I had locked away were starting to come back, reminding me of the pain and sadness of those days, where sometimes I just wanted to die. The endless toil and drudgery of my enslavement. The chill of the nights where I sometimes saw things in the dark, scary things... _Stop! Don't. Just get on with it. Don't give the memories time to inflict pain on you!_ But they had already started, searing me like a red hot fire or a P pirate brand. Not that I had ever been branded, but Jack told me what it felt like. I struggled to pull myself away from its burn. I shook myself mentally and resumed my telling of my past.

''So, when he came again, I agreed to become a pirate. I changed my name to something more fitting. I was no longer Catherine Johnson, I was Alarise. I was taught how to sail a ship, taught the language of sea, wind and sky. I learned that he was Jack Sparrow. After a little bit, he came to trust me. He told me about the _Black Pearl_, the quest for the Aztec Gold. He told me about the mutiny, how his own first mate betrayed him. How he was marooned on this island. How years had passed since then. How he needed me to help him get the _Pearl_ back and take revenge. I started to trust him after a while. He made me his partner.'' I finished.

Elizabeth was looking down but then she looked up and met my gaze, taking my hand. ''I'm sorry.'' she whispered. ''What for?'' I asked, confused. _What does she have to apologize for? She had nothing to do with it._ ''For judging you.'' she replied softly. ''It's fine. You had no way of knowing my past.'' I said. We sat in silence for a moment. ''Miss Swann...'' I started. ''No. Call me Elizabeth.'' she said. I smiled and nodded. ''How old are you?'' she asked. ''Twenty.'' I replied. ''We're the same age.'' she commented. _Ooh! We're both twenty!_

Evening was coming. The sun was less hot, which was a blessing. The sun had glared harshly off the white sand and opressed us with its heat. We headed over to where Jack was. He was finished cleaning his pistol and was waiting for us. ''It's time to build a fire.'' he said. ''Right. A bonfire.'' I said. He grinned. ''A bonfire it is!'' he replied. We went into the trees, gathering wood for the fire. We stacked it up, ready to light when it turned dark.

Night fell like a shroud. Jack went and got rum bottles for him and myself. Elizabeth still had hers. ''Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.'' she muttered. ''What was that?'' Jack asked. ''Just a pirate song I learned as a child.'' she replied. _Where did the Governor's daughter learn a song about pirates? Surely her father didn't approve._ ''Sing it! Teach us!'' Jack urged. She agreed, singing it first so we could memorize the words. We did, memorizing each verse.

''We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.'' we sang, dancing around the fire. Jack was drunk. I was just a little tipsy, having only about a quarter of my bottle. Elizabeth didn't look drunk at all, not even tispy. ''I love this song! Really bad eggs!'' Jack said. He stumbled, losing his balance. ''Ooh.'' he exclaimed as he fell. I giggled. ''When I get the _Pearl_ back, we're gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!'' Jack said. ''And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main.'' Elizabeth said.

''Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs but what a ship is...what the _Black Pearl _really is...is freedom.'' Jack said. _Wow, that almost sounded poetic._ ''Jack...it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island.'' Elizabeth said softly. ''Oh, yes.'' he agreed, putting his arm around her. ''But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved.'' he added boldly. _Jack! That's too bold! You might get slapped like you do in Tortuga!_

Elizabeth pulled away, shocked at his boldness. ''Mr. Sparrow...I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk.'' she said in a high-class accent. ''I know exactly what you mean, love.'' he said, curling his moustache. ''To freedom!'' Elizabeth toasted. ''To survival!'' I toasted. ''To the _Black Pearl_.'' Jack said. We clinked our bottles. I drank a few sips while Elizabeth didn't have any, pretending to drink. Jack drained his and passed out on the sand, dead drunk. _He's going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow..._

Elizabeth went over to me. ''We need to get off the island.'' she whispered. ''Right. We need a plan.'' I agreed. ''I have a plan.'' she said quietly. I smiled. She had proven herself to be very smart. ''What is it?'' I asked eagerly. ''A smoke signal.'' she replied. _Ooh, good plan. But wait, there's a problem..._ ''We don't have a big enough fire. We're not on a major shipping lane.'' I pointed out. She nodded. ''But we can make a bigger fire. We have barrels of explosives on this island.'' she said. _Of course. The rum. Ooh, but Jack will be furious. But we have to risk it! We have to survive. And dying of starvation and thirst isn't survival._ ''I get you. Let's get started!'' I said with a wide grin.

* * *

Ok, I promised a backstory to my very own OC and here it is! Ta da! Next chapter is coming soon, maybe in a few days. I hope this help you all. Oh, and I'm going to state the character's ages again along with new ones. NOTE THAT I GUESSED/EDITED ON JACK AND NORRINGTON'S AGES. THEY AREN'T OFFICIAL!

Will=12(dream/past), 20(Present)

Elizabeth=12(dream/past), 20(present)

Jack=32-34ish

Norrington=18(dream/past), 26(present)

Me/Alarise=10ish to 17(past), 20(present)

EDIT: I found some grammar errors and being the grammar Nazi I am, I changed them right away! Oh and I edited Alarise's slavery age. Instead of 13, she was 10 when she was sold off and 17 when she became a pirate.


	11. Rescue and the Passage to Isla de Muerta

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Eleven

We worked all night, getting kegs and throwing them onto the fire. Morning came and we were about to get the last of the kegs when the Captain ran up to us. ''No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!'' he cried out, shocked. ''Yes, the rum is gone.'' Elizabeth replied mildly. ''Why is the rum gone!?'' he demanded angrily. ''One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?'' Elizabeth said, her voice rising higher. ''But why is the rum gone?'' Jack whined.

Elizabeth sat on the sand, facing the ocean. ''Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon.'' she declared, her voice still raised. I gave Jack an apologetic look. He pulled out his pistol and pointed at Elizabeth. Then he thought better of it and put it away. He stormed off, muttering and cursing. I watched him go, not daring to follow.

Jack just had to get away. He went to the north end of the island, kicking rocks and sand as he went. He couldn't believe that they would burn the rum. Especially his partner! He decided to mock Elizabeth, just for the bloody heck of it! '''Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you.' Well it bloody is now!'' he mimicked in a high falsetto, shouting in his normal voice at the end. He looked out at the sea and saw a ship with crisp white sails and the colors of the Royal Navy. He knew that ship. ''There will be no living with her after this.'' he grumped and started back.

Elizabeth and I moved up a bit further up the beach, near the trees for shade. We sat in the shadow of a palm tree. I felt guilty. Jack probably hated me now. He certainly wouldn't trust me after this. I was lucky if he didn't make me the lowest pirate or send me away. That is, if a ship came and we got off this island. Otherwise, we just die a slow death in the hot sun, parched of thirst and starving. _I don't want to die on a spit of land. I made it this far! I can't die now. It can't end this way... Please, don't end this way..._ I bowed my head, unable to take the emotional stress anymore.

Jack returned with a stange look on his face. He glanced at us before heading over to the trees, leaning against one. He looked like he was waiting for something. I wanted to say something to him but I returned my gaze to the white sand. The sand shone with the light of the sun, just as it had yesterday. I sat there silently, feeling hollow. I closed my eyes, just breathing. I heard Elizabeth gasp and stir besides me. I looked up. A longboat was coming to shore. A large ship was floating offshore, in the deep waters. A _very_ familiar ship. The _Dauntless_. I stared in shock and relief. _We did it! Our plan worked!_ The boat reached the beach. Commodore Norrington and some of his men stepped out. Elizabeth got up and ran across the sand towards them.

''Oh, Commodore! Thank goodness you've come. We've been trapped on this island.'' she exclaimed. ''We? Who else is here, Miss Swann?'' Norrington asked. Elizabeth gestured at us. ''Jack Sparrow and his friend were marooned here by the pirates who kidnapped me as well. When the rescue mission went wrong, they took Will instead.'' she explained sadly. ''Your father will be glad to know that you're out of harm's way.'' he said to her, relieved that she was safe and away from her captors.

I turned to Jack, expecting to meet his hot glare. But he wasn't glaring. He walked over to me. ''Well, looks like we're getting off the island.'' he said mildly. I nodded, looking away. ''I don't hate you.'' he said softly. I looked at him. ''I'll never abandon you, Alarise. You'll always be my partner in crime.'' he said. I met his gaze, feeling much better that he had erased my doubts. ''Let's go.'' he said. I nodded, looking at him with a grin. We walked towards the Commodore and his men.

Commodore Norrington looked at us as we came up. ''Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow and his accomplice.'' he said. I smiled nervously. He hadn't been too fond of us to begin with, seeing as we were pirates, but he probably disliked us even more for stealing the _Interceptor_, his fastest ship. I shuddered to think what he'd do when he found out that his ship had sunk. Elizabeth met my eyes. I gave her a faint smile. She smiled back and winked at me.

The Commodore helped her into the boat and then climbed in himself. He sat at the front, Elizabeth slightly behind and to the right of him. Jack, trying to be gallant and heroic, helped me into the back of the boat even though he knew I could do it myself. The soldiers sat on either side of us. They started rowing us to the ship. I was happy that we were off the island but worried about what was going to happen to us. Jack looked unconcerned but I knew he was worried too. Our longboat came alongside of the _Dauntless_.

We came aboard the ship. The Governor was there, delighted to see his daughter safe and unharmed. The Commodore explained what had happened to Governor Swann and the rest of his men. Jack and I each had two soldiers flanking us. Murtogg and Mullroy were Jack's guards. The sailors were preparing to get the ship underway. Both of us knew that they were taking us back to Port Royal. When Elizabeth noticed this, she frowned. ''But we've got to save Will!'' she said. ''No. You're safe now.'' her father said. He started walking away. ''We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!'' he added over his shoulder, seeing as she was about to protest.

''Then we condemn him to death.'' she said, bitterly accusing. He turned to face her. ''The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy.'' he said. Norrington looked like he disagreed with leaving Will behind, but didn't dare to contradict the Governor. ''To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!'' Elizabeth exclaimed. Jack stepped forward. ''If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl _was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?'' Jack said, trying to persuade the Commodore. I could see it wasn't going to work.

''By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself.'' Norrington snapped and turned on his heel. He started walking up the stairs to the quarterdeck, where he and his officers ran the ship from. ''Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift.'' Elizabeth said desperately. He stopped his ascent and turned to face her. ''Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?'' her father asked, sounding overjoyed at the idea. ''I am.'' she replied. He beamed at her. I looked at her sadly. I knew who she really loved. Will.

''A wedding! I love weddings...drinks all around!'' Jack exclaimed merrily. Everyone turned and stared at him. He held his wrists together. ''I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?'' he said. Commodore Norrington walked down the stairs until he stood before Jack. Jack smiled nervously. ''Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?'' Norrington demanded. ''Inescapably clear.'' Jack replied gloomily. He was escorted to the helm by Murtogg and Mullroy. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She had sacrificed herself and was getting exactly what she wanted.

''What should we do with the other pirate, sir?'' a soldier asked Norrington. I sucked in my breath. He turned to me. ''Come with me.'' he ordered. I left my guards and followed after him nervously. He went to his cabin and opened the doors. I looked around the large room. His cabin was very clean and organized. Official papers were stacked neatly on the desk. The dresser had several drawers, which had shiny brass handles. The large bed had starched white sheets and was at the back of the cabin. It was bolted to the floor like everything else. ''Please sit, Miss...?'' he said, ending on a question. ''Alarise. It's just Alarise, sir.'' I replied, sitting in the chair across from the desk. I knew he was going to interrogate me. I would answer everything he asked with the truth. There was no point in lying, he would find out if I did. He sat down at his desk, taking out a piece of paper and a quill pen.

''How old are you?'' he asked. ''Twenty, sir.'' I answered. He dipped the pen in the inkwell and started writing. ''How long have you been a pirate?'' he asked afterwards. ''Three years. I chose a pirate's life.'' I replied. ''Why?'' he asked. ''Because my parents sold me into slavery to pay off their debt. Captain Jack came and offered to take me on as crew. I didn't want to break the law but I accepted when I finally couldn't take it anymore. I changed my name to Alarise. My given name was Catherine Johnson.'' I explained. Telling it again was easier than I thought. He looked up briefly before finishing what he was writing. When he was done, he put the pen back in its holder. I remained sitting, waiting for his permission to leave. ''You may go.'' he said. I rose from the chair and left the cabin.

Jack turned as I came up the stairs to the helm. ''Are you ready to face the passage again?'' he asked. I nodded in confirmation. ''Are we getting close?'' I asked. ''Not yet.'' he replied. ''Which way are we going to take?'' I inquired. ''Well, normally I wouldn't take the harder side, especially at night, but we have no choice if we want to get there in time.'' he said grimly. ''With the almost impossible odds of making it through, do you think the Commodore will even risk it?'' I asked. He shrugged. ''I'll tell him about the passage.'' he said.

Commodore Norrington held a meeting to determine if Jack would be allowed to take temporary command of the ship. He came back later and walked over to us. ''Mr. Sparrow, you may pilot the _Dauntless_ through the passage. However, I am still master of the ship. Once we reach the island, your limited authority will be at an end. Is that clear?'' he asked. ''Perfectly.'' Jack said with a smile. He turned to the helm. ''Sparrow, if you damage my ship, you will regret it...'' Norrington said, his tone scarily calm. ''Don't worry, Commodore. I've sailed through here before.'' Jack said. After the Commodore had walked away, I turned to Jack. ''You've only sailed through the longer passage.'' I said. ''Yes, but he doesn't need to know that. A small lie will suffice. Besides, I know of the currents, rocks and the cliffs.'' he said. I nodded grimly.

Norrington told his men they were to obey our commands unless he said otherwise. Jack wanted to make sure that the cannons wouldn't break loose no matter how the ship tilted. He ordered that they be moved in a certain way to help the ship right herself whenever she heeled to either side. He also made sure everyone knew what to expect. He warned that this would be a very difficult place to maneuver and that they needed to respond at once.

Jack ordered that we be moved into the deadly current before we entered the passage, so we could get used to it before it became necessary for survival. He himself would steer us into the passage. No one else could do it. I tensed, nervous. We were about to atempt our way through a passage that no one else had come through and lived to tell the tale.

Elizabeth came up. She was wearing a Navy soldier's spare uniform. Her father had made a fuss about it, but in the end, she won the argument. The undershirt and the red coat were slightly too big, but the uniform fit her well enough. Commodore Norrington walked up, looking at her questioningly upon seeing her in the uniform. ''Ah, Commodore. We're about to enter the passage.'' Jack said to him. ''Mr. Sparrow, please tell me I didn't make the biggest mistake in my life by letting you do this.'' Norrington said. ''I think you already believe that.'' Jack replied. He turned to me. ''Brace yourself.'' he said to me. _Now we find out just how hellishly hard this passage is._

We entered the passage. It was dark, eerie fog surrounding us on all sides. Even the moonlight didn't help much. The lanturns on the ship cast their glow onto the grim spars of sunken vessels who had come before us. I peered into the darkness. ''What do you see?'' Jack asked from his spot at the wheel. ''Darkness, sir.'' I replied tensely. ''Don't look too hard into it or you'll see things you'd rather forget.'' he warned. _What is that supposed to mean?_ This was utter madness. A flight headlong into the abyss! I was very nervous. We might not survive this after all. ''Calm. Be calm.'' I muttered. Calmness would keep my mind off what we were doing. I took a breath and forced myself to relax.

I stood there at the rail, looking out for rocks or anything else that would spell doom for us. A strange flash occured quite briefly, so briefly that it seemed that no one else saw it. And in that instant, I saw something that turned my calm into a flicker of pure terror, almost as if something had punched my chest from the _inside_. My blood ran cold, a chill went down my spine. I gaped in horror, my breath hitching. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. It was hard to breathe. I stood stunned in the second or so after but try as I might, I could not recall exactly what had caused my mindless terror.

''Alarise?'' a voice called. It was Elizabeth. ''Are you alright?'' she asked. I tore myself away from the rail, gasping. ''I saw...'' I rasped. ''What? What was it? A rock?'' she asked. ''No. It was...'' I trailed off, a shudder passing through my body. I was still cold, it felt like ice was running through my veins instead of blood. I met Jack's gaze. Now I knew what he meant by looking too long into the darkness. _What was it that I saw? Some figure? A ghost perhaps? No. It wasn't. It was something else. Something much more terrifying._

We sailed on. It was a mystery how Jack knew where to direct the ship in the eerie darkness. It appeared to be a feat not humanly possible. And it looked difficult. Jack was gripping the wheel tightly, his knuckles white. The strain of controlling the ship through the dangerous waters showed on his face in a grimace of pain and concentration. ''Helm's a-lee! Going hard to starboard!'' he called. At his command, the Navy sailors rushed to ease the jibs and staysails. The ship jerked and I grabbed the rail to keep from hitting the deck.

I scanned ahead and noticed the outline of a cliff. We were headed straight for it! ''Captain! Dead ahead!'' I called, pointing. He looked but didn't deviate his course. ''We're driving her straight home!'' he said with a laugh. Everyone looked in horror at the oncoming cliff. ''Hard to port!'' Norrington called. ''Belay that! Let her run straight and true!'' Jack said. The cliff was approaching steadily. I closed my eyes, waiting for the ship to collide. But that didn't happen. I opened my eyes. We were inside the cliff now. Apperently there was an opening that no one saw because it was too dark and foggy. The tunnel was narrow. It was amazing the _Dauntless_ could fit.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Commodore Norrington whirled on Jack. ''You almost killed us.'' he snarled. ''No, I knew there was an opening. I'm just glad your huge behemoth of a ship can fit!'' Jack replied merrily. Norrington gritted his teeth at the insult to his ship, his hazel green eyes flashing angrily. ''How much farther?'' I asked weakly. ''We're about half way through. This is the middle of the passage.'' he said. ''Good. I don't think I can take much more of this.'' I said. ''If you thought that getting into this tunnel was bad, the hardest part is yet to come!'' Jack said cheerfully. I groaned.

We exited the cliff tunnel. I thought I could see a shape in the distance. _Is that Isla de Muerta?_ We weaved in between and around rocks like we had before. ''Going hard to port!'' Jack hollered. Once again I grabbed the rail tightly. The ship swung hard to the left, narrowly avoiding a very jagged rock that would have doomed us. ''Brace the foreyards!'' Jack shouted. ''All hands to braces!'' I added, taking the signal from Jack.

The hardest part came sooner then I liked. We had to time it just right, if we were even a fraction off... There was an ominous scraping sound as rocks grated on the hull. ''Main sail haul!'' Jack hollered. The bow started its swing into the wind and away from the rocks. ''No! It's too soon. You'll crush her stern if we come about this early!'' Norrington exclaimed. _Let's hope it doesn't crush the stern. Or Commodore Norrington will be very, very pissed off..._

''NOW! Let go and haul! Brace yourselves!'' Jack called. He let go of the wheel. It spun madly as the ship gave a great jerk, heeling sharply away from the rocks. The tremendous force caused me to slam down hard onto the deck. _Oww! Damn, that hurt... _But we were safe from the rocks. The ship came swiftly through the eye of the wind. Jack took the wheel again and righted the ship. He and Commodore Norrington looked at me, still lying on the deck where I had fallen. ''You alright, Alarise?'' he asked. I stood up slowly, wincing. ''I feel like one big bruise, sir.'' I said. ''Are you hurt?'' Norrington asked. ''Not really.'' I replied.

''We're on the last stretch now. Just a little farther.'' Jack said. ''Good. I never want to sail here again.'' I replied. Jack turned to Commodore Norrington. ''Sorry about the risky maneuver.'' he apologized. Norrington scowled at Jack but didn't say anything. The last stretch was a bit easier then the rest of the passage. ''We'll be in the lee of Isla de Muerta very soon. Take the wheel.'' Jack said to Norrington. Norrington looked a bit surprised. Captains normally didn't steer their ships, they were the one giving orders. Norrington took the wheel of his ship and ran a hand over it in a caress. ''Steady as she goes. It's mostly a straight run from here.'' Jack said. The Commodore nodded.

We finally came to Isla de Muerta. Jack, Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth and I surveyed the grim island. Jack pointed to one of the caves. ''That cave leads to the treasure cavern, where Barbossa has taken young William.'' he explained to Norrington. ''Then we will proceed to the cavern with all haste. I swore I would rescue Mr. Turner and so I shall.'' Norrington said with fierce determination. _He's a man full of rigid principals, honor and justice who stays true to his word. Royal Navy to the core..._

On the _Pearl_, Will was locked in one cell while the crew was in another. Pintel and Ragetti were swabbing the deck. ''Awwk, shiver me timbers.'' the parrot said. ''Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit.'' Gibbs said. Pintel sprayed the crew with water from the mop. ''You knew William Turner?'' Will asked Pintel. They turned to him. ''Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed.'' Pintel said. ''Stupid blighter.'' Ragetti muttered. ''Good man.'' Gibbs said from the other cell.

''Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain.'' Pintel said to Will. ''That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did.'' Ragetti said. ''I'm telling the story!'' Pintel snapped. He turned back to Will. ''So…what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps.'' he said. ''Bootstraps' bootstraps.'' Ragetti snickered. ''The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse.'' Pintel said. ''That's what you call ironic.'' Ragetti said. Barbossa came down and threw the keys to Ragetti. ''Bring him.'' he said.

* * *

This is the longest chapter I've done so far. Since sailing to Isla de Muerta isn't in the film, I've done my own scene to describe just how hard it was. There are two main ways to the island: the longer, easier(but still hard) way and the harder(nearly impossible), shorter way. Next chapter is going to be the second blood ritual. This was a hard chapter to write mainly because I couldn't decide what I wanted to write. Hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor. Review.

EDIT: I'm editing all the chapters. Sorry, but that's how I am. I don't like it, I change it.


	12. The Second Blood Ritual

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Twelve

Norrington's men started getting into the longboats on the Commodore's order. Jack got in as well. I was about to as well when Norrington stopped me. ''It's too dangerous. Stay here, please.'' he said. ''She goes with me. She's a pirate, she can handle it.'' Jack said. ''Pirate or not, she is still a young woman. I will not put her at risk.'' the Commodore said. ''She goes. If it gets too 'dangerous', you can send her back to the ship.'' Jack argued. ''Very well.'' Norrington reluctantly agreed. I climbed into the boat and sat next to Jack.

We were rowed to the entrance of the cave leading to the treasure cavern. _This is it. Time to really let Barbossa have it! Jack will finally have his revenge._ I peered into the darkness of the cave, leaning over the side of the boat. ''I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush.'' Norrington commented warily. _Good point, Commodore. _

''Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. We go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?'' Jack said, putting his arm on Norrington's shoulder. ''What do you have to loose?'' Jack added. Commodore Norrington brushed Jack's arm off his shoulder. ''Nothing I'd lament being rid of.'' he snapped. ''Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the _Dauntless_ which includes the future Mrs. Commodore.'' Jack said. Commodore Norrington paled at the thought of Elizabeth in danger. Then he glanced at me with the same worried look...

On the _Dauntless_, two soldiers were hauling Elizabeth towards Norrington's cabin, also known as the Captain's cabin. Lieutenant Gillette was walking alongside them. ''Sorry, but for your own safety.'' he said to her. ''Coward! The Commodore ordered– I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!'' she said, struggling. Gillette looked at her in disbelief, as most sane people would. The soldiers forced her into the cabin. ''Don't worry, Miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story.'' Gillette said jokingly and closed the doors. ''This is Jack Sparrow's doing!'' she yelled as he locked her in. She looked around the cabin. She grinned when she looked at Norrington's bed with all of its sheets...

In the caves, Barbossa's men were leading the captive Will. They were taking him to the treasure cavern for the blood ritual. ''No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood.'' Pintel said to Will. ''No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!'' Twigg said. Will was led away. ''Guess there is reason to fret.'' Pintel said to Ragetti. Ragetti snickered in amusement.

Norrington had refused to let us go alone, he and his men came with us into the caves. Jack told them to hide until the right time. He also told them about the ritual briefly, leaving out the part about the curse. I doubt they'd believe it anyways. We peered at the ceremony. Just like before, Barbossa was on the mound of gold with the chest. Will was standing behind the chest, under guard. ''Ready?'' Jack whispered. ''Ready, Captain.'' I replied. ''Got your sword?'' he asked. I nodded and fingered the hilt of my cutlass. ''Got my sword.'' I said.

We started walking towards Barbossa. ''Beg your pardon.'' Jack said as we pushed through the crowd. No one really noticed, they were focused eagerly on the ritual. Barbossa took the ceremonial knife and began the chant. ''Begun by blood...'' he intoned. ''Excuse us.'' Jack said, pushing some more pirates. ''...by blood un-'' Barbossa's chant trailed off. ''Jack! Alarise!'' Will exclaimed in great relief, seeing us. I grinned at him. _Just wait a little longer. You'll soon be free, Will. We're going to make Barbossa pay. _

''S'not possible.'' Barbossa said, shocked to see Jack again. ''Not probable.'' Jack corrected. ''Did you miss us?'' I asked with a grin. Barbossa looked at me hungrily. ''Well, if it isn't my fiery lass.'' he said. I scowled at him. ''Where's Elizabeth?'' Will asked us urgently. ''She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman.'' Jack said. ''Shut up! You're next.'' Barbossa snapped at him. He took the knife and held it to Will's throat. ''You don't want to be doing that, mate.'' Jack warned. ''No, I really think I do.'' Barbossa replied. ''Your funeral.'' Jack said with a shrug.

Barbossa sighed and lowered the knife. ''Why don't I want to be doing it?'' he asked. ''Well, because...'' Jack paused to shake the Bo'sun's arm off of him when he was grabbed. ''...because the HMS _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore. Waiting for you.'' Jack finished his sentance with a smirk. There were gasps of fear at the mention of Norrington's warship. That's how feared Norrington was amongst the pirate brethren. Just the mention of his ship or his name caused most pirates to tremble. Everyone tried to avoid him because he eventually got his prey if he targeted you. He was called the Pirate Hunter for a reason.

''Just hear us out, mate.'' Jack said. ''We have a plan to get rid of them.'' I added. Barbossa nodded for Jack to continue. ''You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?'' Jack said. From behind the treasure, Norrington tensed at Jack's words. _Oh no. We forgot to mention this! He thinks we're betraying him._

''I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp.'' Barbossa said, gesturing to Will. ''No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance...'' Jack said, picking up some of the cursed coins, ''...after you've killed Norrington's men...'' From his hiding place, Norrington went rigid and looked downright furious. _Stay hidden. Please...Don't come out and murder Jack._ ''...every...last...one.'' Jack said, dropping a coin at every word and secretly taking one. Will noticed. ''You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name.'' Will said, pretending to be angry. ''Yeah.'' Jack agreed. I nodded in false agreement. ''Yes. That was our plan the entire time. And you fell for it.'' I said, pretending along with Jack.

Barbossa thought the offer over, interested. ''I want fifty percent of your plunder.'' he said finally. ''Fifteen.'' Jack said. ''Forty.'' Barbossa said. ''Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one...Commodore.'' Jack said persuasively. ''We have an accord.'' Barbossa said with a grin. The two of them shook hands. ''All hands to the boats!'' Jack ordered. Barbossa shot him an askance look. ''Apologies. You give the orders.'' Jack said. ''Gents...Take a walk.'' Barbossa said. ''Not to the boats?'' Jack asked. _Uh oh...That wasn't part of the plan..._

On the _Dauntless_, Governor Swann approached the Captain's cabin. ''A moment, please.'' he said to the guard. The guard nodded and walked away. ''Elizabeth? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you.'' he said through the closed doors. Elizabeth had made a rope out of Norrington's bedsheets. She tossed it out the window as her father was talking and climbed into an emergancy lifeboat positioned at the base of the stern.

''But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision.'' her father continued, unaware of her escape. He recieved no reply from inside. ''Elizabeth? Are you there? Elizabeth, are you even listening to me?'' he asked in exasperation. When he still recieved no reply, he entered and saw the 'rope' hanging out the window. ''Oh, what have you done?'' he said as he looked out and saw her rowing away.

In the cave, Jack was examining the treasure. I was standing near him, also looking at all the loot. Jack picked up a golden idol and looked at it. ''I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict.'' Barbossa commented from where he was standing. Jack tossed the idol down, bored with it. ''Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid.'' he said, grabbing a pirate's sword and throwing it to Will. Will caught it and broke free, attacking his guards.

* * *

I re-wrote the chapter. I was not happy with the previous version. Here's the new one. I hope it's better. It's still short because the battle takes place next chapter. Give me a review and tell me how I did. Thank you to those what did review, your kind words motivated me a whole lot! See you all next chapter!


	13. Battle of Isla de Muerta

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the _Black Pearl_

I do not own Pirates. Only the OCs. I've done a story with me as Jack's daughter. Now this one has me as Jack's partner in crime. Sticks to canon as much as possible, but with scenes of my own making added among other things.

Chapter Thirteen

I watched as Jack took a sword from a pirate and threw it to Will. Will grabbed it and started attacking his guards. Jack started dueling Barbossa, who was surprised at the very sudden betrayal. I drew my sword and started fighting with one of Barbossa's men. Norrington and his men came out from behind the treasure and charged into the fray, attacking the pirates about to leave underwater and attack the _Dauntless_. The Commodore began dueling Koehler. I observed him, he was very skilled with a blade. No wonder why everyone feared him! He fought with poise and grace, his sword sweeping through the air with beautiful yet deadly form. ''You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters.'' Barbossa snarled at Jack as they fought.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth rowed to the _Black Pearl_. She was going to rescue Jack's crew from the brig. She cautiously came aboard the eerie black ship. Belowdecks, Grapple and another pirate were looking at a table of food. ''Right. What would you like to eat first?'' he asked. ''I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes.'' the other said. The monkey saw Elizabeth. Before it could sound the alarm, she whacked it and sent it falling onto a cannon. Grapple and the other guard saw the monkey fall off. ''What was that?'' they asked. Elizabeth ran downstairs and hid just as they were coming up. After all was clear, she went down another staircase to the brig. Gibbs heard someone coming. ''Shh.'' he said to the others. He noticed her. ''It's Elizabeth!'' he said in relief.

Barbossa knew that Jack couldn't kill him. He threw down his sword. No use killing somone when they couldn't win against you. ''You can't beat me, Jack.'' he stated calmly. Jack took his sword and impaled him with it. As expected, he didn't die because of the curse. Norrington and his men saw and stared in shock, horror and disbelief at the undead pirate. Barbossa sighed and pulled the sword out. He plunged it through Jack's chest. I screamed. I knew he had a coin but seeing him get impaled wasn't pleasant. Jack staggered back into the moonlight and turned into a skeleton. ''That's very interesting.'' he said, looking at himself.

Jack pulled out the coin and played with it, moving it from bony finger to bony finger. ''I couldn't resist, mate.'' he said with a smirk. Barbossa threw several pieces of heavy gold at Jack out of anger and spite. Jack leaped off the treasure pile he was on. ''Sorry.'' he said. They started fighting again. ''So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?'' Barbossa asked. ''Or you could surrender.'' Jack said. ''Arr.'' Barbossa growled. He laughed and chased after Jack.

The two guards were thrown overboard. Elizabeth ran to a longboat. ''All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!'' she said to the crew. They didn't move to help her at all. ''Please, I need your help! Come on!'' she pleaded. ''Any port in the storm.'' the parrot screeched. ''Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_.'' Gibbs said. ''And what about Jack and Alarise, you're just going to leave them?'' she demanded angrily. ''Jack owes us a ship.'' Marty said. ''And there's the Code to consider.'' Gibbs said. ''The Code? You're pirates. Hang the Code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway.'' she said. They still refused to help. She rowed back to the caves, annoyed. ''Bloody pirates.'' she muttered. She couldn't believe they would abandon their Captain and Alarise!

Will was fighting with Jacoby. I ran to help him when he got knocked down onto the floor. ''I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!'' Jacoby said with a wicked grin. ''Do you like pain?'' a female voice asked. Elizabeth came out of the darkness, brandishing a gold staff. She hit Jacoby with it and and he collapsed. ''Try wearing a corset.'' she growled. I grinned at her, glad that she was here. She helped Will to his feet. ''Whose side is Jack on?'' she asked, watching the fighting. ''At the moment?'' Will countered with another question. ''He's on our side.'' I said with a smile.

Norrington noticed Elizabeth as he was fighting. ''Elizabeth!'' he called, shocked that she was in the caves. She glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the situation at hand. ''Shall we?'' I asked, looking at the three angry pirates coming towards us. Among them was Jacoby, holding a grenade with a malicious smile. ''We shall.'' Elizabeth said with a smirk. Will nodded. ''Right.'' he agreed.

We took Elizabeth's staff and impaled three pirates with it. They tried to get it out but it was stuck. Will inserted a grenade into Jacoby's ribs. We shoved them out of the moonlight. ''No fair.'' Jacoby said. We ran off a little ways and ducked. BOOOOM. They exploded. I grinned at Will and Elizabeth. ''We blew them to kingdom come. Hope they enjoy it.'' I said. Since the staff blew up with the pirates, I handed Elizabeth a sword from a gold pile nearby. We ran off towards the center of the cave, ready to fight the rest of Babrossa's men.

I was forced back until I was beside Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth came over to us, fighting some pirates with the sword I gave her. Commodore Norrington looked at Elizabeth. ''How did you get out of my cabin?'' he asked, parrying a strike. ''I don't think now is the time to answer that question!'' she replied, attacking a pirate that came too close. _She's pretty good with a sword. She surprises me. For a proper Governor's daughter, she certainly doesn't act like one. _

I didn't notice that another pirate had snuck up behind me and was raising his sword to kill me. Norrington noticed, his eyes widening. ''Move!'' he exclaimed, shoving me out of the way as the sword came down. It missed me by inches. ''Thanks.'' I said to Norrington. ''I should have left you on the ship for your safety.'' he said to me. ''I'm fine.'' I protested. I targeted the pirate who had tried to kill me and attacked him viciously. Another pirate came over. ''Ready to die, girl?'' he asked. ''No. But I'll see you in Hell.'' I replied and held out my sword. They charged at me. ''Ah ah ah.'' I taunted. I elbowed one in the midsection as he passed me and flipped the other using his momentum. While they were recovering, I grabbed a golden spear.

I twirled the spear and thrust it through one of the pirates. I twisted it inside him, then ripped it out. He spun around and looked at me closely. ''You're that girl the Captain fancies.'' he said. _So, even after all of this, Barbossa still wants me for himself. _''Is that so?'' I asked and bashed him over the head with the spear. He crumpled to the floor. The other pirate had gone to fight one of Norrington's soldiers.

I went over to where Jack and Barbossa were fighting. It was time to end this. Will went to the chest. Jack cut his palm and bled onto his coin. He threw it to Will, who caught it. Barbossa noticed what we were doing and turned on Elizabeth. Bang! Jack shot him while he was looking at her. Barbossa laughed in amusement. ''Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot.'' he said to Jack smugly.

''He didn't waste it.'' Will said. His hand was bloody from where he had taken the ceremonial knife and slit his palm. He threw both bloodstained medallions into the chest. They clinked when they hit the other 880 pieces of gold. Barbossa frowned and looked down at his chest. Blood was starting to spread from the bullet hole. Pain registered on his face, the first feeling he had felt in ten years. ''I feel...cold.'' he rasped and fell to the floor dead. An apple came out of his hand.

The curse was lifted. Koehler fell dead after being stabbed in the chest by Norrington. A few other pirates fell dead from their wounds. The rest quickly surrendered when they realized they were mortal again. ''Parley?'' Pintel asked. ''The battle is won, men!'' Norrington declared. ''Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!'' the soldiers cheered. They rounded up the remaining memebers of Barbossa's crew.

I turned to Jack and we started going through the treasure. I decided I liked the spear and chose to keep it. I put on some jeweled necklaces, rings and bracelets. Will and Elizabeth were standing near us, watching in amusement as Jack began tossing things he didn't want over his shoulder. ''There's a thing to be said about fighting with friends at your side.'' I commented. They grinned and nodded in agreement. _We did it. We finally got revenge on Barbossa._

''We should return to the _Dauntless_.'' Elizabeth said to Will. ''Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe.'' he said glumly. She turned away. Jack swaggered up to Will. He was wearing a crown and several jeweled necklaces. ''If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop us off at my ship.'' he said, putting a gold tiara adorned with a large emerald on my head.

We got into the rowboat. Jack and I were still wearing our jewelry. I was also holding the gold spear. We looked to see that the _Black Pearl_ was gone. _No! _''I'm sorry, Jack, Alarise.'' Elizabeth said. ''After all this... After everything we went through...we still don't even get the ship...'' I said, my voice full anguish and bitterness. Jack looked at the empty water. ''They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that.'' he replied. Will rowed us to the _Dauntless_.

* * *

Here's the battle with Barbossa. It's not like the movie because Norrington and his men are in the caves with us. Next chapter is the trip back to Port Royal. I hoped you like the chapter! A few more to go and I might add an Epilogue. Yes, there will be sequals. Review.

A grammar lesson:

Fiancé is the man who is engaged

Fiancée is the woman who is engaged


End file.
